


En Otra Vida

by AliveToLiveALie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, fuck d&d forever, the boat baby that was promised
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliveToLiveALie/pseuds/AliveToLiveALie
Summary: Jon Snow planea vivir el resto de sus días en el Muro. Atormentado por el dolor, rodeado de fantasmas, esta ahí para pagar por su pecado mas grave. Hasta que una tormenta llega a Castle Black y Jon escucha más que truenos en el viento…Sujetándolo con su mirada, se acercó, su rostro a centímetros del de él.—¿Lo sientes?— preguntó incrédula, —no podías renuncias a tu precioso honor para amarme, pero podías hacerlo para asesinarme.—Él respiró hondo y miró hacia abajo de nuevo, cuando comenzó a perder la compostura.—¡Sabes que no tenía opción!Un fuego se encendió en sus ojos cuando lo empujó fuerte por el pecho con sus dos manos, haciéndole retroceder un paso.—¿No tenías opción? ¡¿Por qué tenias que ser tú?! ¡Yo te amaba! ¡Rhaegal te amaba!





	1. La Tormenta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405876) by [ArielChelby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielChelby/pseuds/ArielChelby). 

> Disclaimer: Esta increíble historia es obra de ArielChelby, basada en los personajes de los libros de George R. R. Martin y la serie producida por HBO, la traducción es completamente mía, con el debido permiso de la autora.
> 
> Es mi primer historia en este sitio, y la verdad estoy contentísima de estar aquí. Y como hoy es mi cumpleaños, pues me pareció un día perfecto para publicar la historia, es mi pequeño regalo para ustedes. Lo único que tengo por decir es que espero que disfruten mucho esta historia y me dejen saber que opinan de ella. Los Kudos y comentarios son realmente apreciados. Ahora y siempre fuck canon!

Todo estaba obscuro. Era todo lo que él sabía. Eso y que había estado aquí antes. Una y otra vez, casi todas las noches. Sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso y una oleada de calor estalló sobre su cuerpo.

Luego vino el cruel y familiar trueno, retorciendo su entrañas. Sabía lo que vendría después. Oh, lo sabía.

Por favor, no. 

Un rayo atravesó la obscuridad, iluminándolo todo tan brillante como el día, y ahí ante él, como siempre, todo lo que podía ver era a sí mismo. Su antiguo yo… con ella, de pie justo delante de él.

Sus ojos estaban paralizados sobre su perfecto rostro, blanco como la leche, y esos ojos violetas sosteniendo los suyos. No están llenos de incredulidad o dolor. Ella aún no sabía lo que tenía intención de hacer. Todas las noches la veía jugar al tonto y él al villano. ¡Todas las noches rogaba bajo su aliento que su antiguo yo se detuviera! Razonara con ella. ¡Le rogara que se subiera en Drogon y volara lejos contigo!

Desde los recovecos más profundos de su mente torturada, escuchaba su voz rogándole durante otro recuerdo lleno de vergüenza, —¡Por favor, no hagas esto!— 

Sus rodillas cayeron al duro suelo debajo, y gimió mientras lagrimas calientes se abrieron paso por sus mejillas. 

La luz se había desvanecido en la obscuridad otra vez, pero podía escuchar su voz clara sonando y pidiéndole que volviera a ella. La mezcla de dolor y felicidad en el sonido de su voz era insoportable, y deseaba desesperadamente poder escucharla de nuevo. No durante este mal recuerdo, sino en sus momentos de vigilia. Quería escuchar sus voz en nuevos momentos. 

El trueno volvió a resonar con su terrible látigo, y se vio a sí mismo sosteniendo al amor de vida en sus brazos por última vez. 

—¡Detente!— gritó en voz alta, pero el hombre siniestro delante de él no escuchaba nada, y tampoco ella.

Se escucho decirle las mismas palabras que todas las noches. —Siempre serás mi Reina,—

—¡No!,— gritó, y ahora podía sentir su propia mano traidora en la empuñadura de la daga mientas perforaba su corazón. Ella estaba en sus brazos mientras la conmoción y el dolor llenaban esos hermosos ojos, y la vida comenzaba a dejarlos. Podía saborear el olor del hierro y sus brazos se llenaron con su peso. Se escucho a si mismo comenzar a gritar…

Se despertó con el sonido de sus propios gritos, enredado en la ropa de cama, la ropa empapada con sudor y su cara húmeda con lagrimas. Se agarró el pecho agitado y comenzó a concentrase en su respiración hasta que comenzó a sentirse normal.

A menudo se despertaba de esta manera. Tenía algunas variaciones de esa pesadilla cada noche, pero solo en noches particularmente malas cambiaba de observador a actor. Las mañanas seguidas a esas noches eran obscuras y sentía el el fantasma en la mano que sostenía la daga.

¿Esto era real?, sé preguntó. ¿Cómo podrán realmente haberse ido? ¿Realmente estaba de vuelta en el Muro?

¿Cómo se convirtió en el jodido Comandante, otra vez? La idea lo hizo enojary su sangre comenzó a hervir. Había protestado, por supuesto, todos lo miraban como si fuera una especie de héroe legendario. Cuando rechazó la nominación rotundamente, simplemente lo descartaron como humildad. Y por supuesto, nadie mas puso su nombre en la contienda contra él.

Dioses ¿alguna vez encontraría paz?

No.

No mereces paz. La asesinaste. Tu Reina. Tu sangre. Tu amante.

Un golpe en la puerta le pinchó el interior ,mientras luchaba con el impulso de estallar contra su visitante por la interrupción, —¿Sí?— dijo secamente.

El sonido de una niña respondió, —le trigo el desayuno, Lord Comandante.—

Soltando el aliento, se frotó la cara con las manos antes de levantarse para abrir la puerta. Una chica del Norte con los ojos obscuros, no mas de nueve, estaba ahí con una bandeja de comida y una taza de vino caliente.

No sonrió, pero se mostró obediente, —aquí esta, Lord Comandante.—

_Jodido Lord Comandante._ El título lo hacia encogerse internamente. Lo odiaba tanto como lo hizo después de que la Mujer Roja lo trajo de vuelta, tal vez más. Solo había pasado probadamente un mes desde que había llegado, y tomo menos de quince días para volver a ser elegido en su antiguo puesto de liderazgo. 

_Otro jodido título._ Todo lo que quería era que lo dejaran solo para vivir el resto de sus días en cualquier paz que pudiera encontrar. Pero sabía que no era digno de tener paz. Estar de vuelta en el Muro, y asumir el papel de Lord Comandante, cuando la Guardia de la Noche realmente no tenía ningún propósito, era un infierno que sabía que merecía.

Muchos en esta _nueva_ Guardia de la Noche eran simplemente personas desplazas después de que las guerras destrozaran sus tierras. La niña era una sobreviviente de _Winterfell_. Al salir de las criptas viva y sin familia, busco servir a el Norte en el Muro, se lo había dicho. 

Mujeres y niñas eran aceptadas juntos con los hombre ahora, y el lugar parecía convertirse en un refugio para inadaptados y desechados, así como para criminales y bastardos.

Esta niña le recordaba a la feroz Lyanna Mormont. Tantos recuerdos, demasiados fantasmas.

Logró un agradecimiento tan cortes como pudo manejar, con su terrible humor, antes de tomar la bandeja y cerrar la puerta. Ahora sabía que sería un día de _mierda_.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que… _sucedió._ Hubo algunos momentos agradables aquí y allá. Reunirse con Fantasma, incluso encontrarse riendo con Tormund; pero la mayoría de los momentos estaban plagados por obscuros pensamientos y pena tan abrumadora que podía ahogarse en ella. Pena y culpa. Culpa y pena. El dolor atravesaba su corazón tan terriblemente que a veces pensaba qué podría matarlo. Pero eso nunca sucedería. No, eso sería misericordia, y la misericordia no se le permitía a Jon Snow.

Había pensado en terminarlo él mismo. El dolor ciertamente no lo asustaba. Sin embargo, sabía que estaba destinado a sufrir por lo que había hecho, necesario o no.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un trueno retumbante. Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse instantáneamente, como si estuviera de vuelta en su pesadilla.

Vistiéndose rápidamente, se fue sin siquiera ponerse la capa y salió. El viento estaba mordiendo, soplando su cabello en sus ojos, mientras hacia su camino hacia el patio. Asintió secamente a quienes lo saludaron, y alejo a los que se acercaron a hablar con él.

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo gris obscuro, cubierto con densas y altas nubes. Un rayo seco bailaba entre ellas, pero la lluvia aún no caía. Saltó cuando un turno rodó sobre él, y después se quedó helado unos segundos, antes de poder volver a moverse.

En ese momento decidió que renunciaría a sus responsabilidades del día y se retiró a sus habitaciones. ¿Para qué lo necesitan, de todos modos? Los Caminantes Blancos se habían ido, la Gente Libre eran aliados y su hermano Rey y su hermana Reina, se habían encargado de que la Guardia de la Noche estuviera bien financiada.

Agregando troncos a su chimenea, tomó su bandeja de comida y se sentó en el piso frente a ella. Ver las flamas bailar, lo llevaron a recuerdos de las noches con su Reina plateada, a su segunda noche en el barco camino a _White Harbour_. Habían estado acostados, desnudos en la cama, cuando le dijo que quería mostrarle algo.

Se estiró sobre la cabecera para tomar la vela del aplique de la poder. Jadeó mientras la veía sostener sus delgados dedos en la flama.

Cuando los retiró del calor, había tomado su mano en la de él, encontrándola cálida al tacto, pero ilesa. Si cerraba sus ojos, aun podía ver su sonrisa y la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando él besaba esos dedos.

Algo la había invadido entonces, y él la había abrazado mientras lloraba suavemente contra su pecho, hasta que se había quedado dormida. No sabía que la había hecho llorar aquella noche, y ahora… nunca lo sabría. Tantas cosas que nunca sabría y tantas cosas que nunca podría hacer bien.

Otra explosión de un trueno lo hizo saltar de nuevo, causando que derramara su taza de vino caliente por su pecho.

—¡Siete infiernos!— gritó, antes de arrojar la ofensiva taza a las llamas. 

La ira ardía furiosamente a travez de él ahora. Siempre llegaba, eventualmente._ ¿Porque lo hizo? ¡Ya había ganado! ¡Mujeres y niños convertidos en cenizas! ¿Cómo pudo ponerlo en es posición? Si al menos hubiera mostradla algún remordimiento, ¡alguna señal de que ere era el final!_

Gruño enojado, antes de levantarse y caminar como un lobo de un lado al otro por la habitación, con la mente acelerada.

_¿Cómo pude haberla rechazado? ¡¿Qué estaba pensado?! ¡La quería como un loco!_

Él había sido su caída, en muchos sentidos. _Nunca tuvo que haberla convencido de venir la Norte. La maté cuando lo hice. ¡Y nunca tuve que haberle dicho a la maldita de Sansa! ¡Debí haber confiado en ti, Dany!_

Escuchó sus palabras en su mente otra ves, _—Si hubiera confiado en ti, todo había sido diferente.—_

Con ese recuerdo, su ira desapareció ,y su corazón se sintió como un peso que lo pondría de rodillas. Sentándose de nuevo en su cama, puso su cabeza en sus manos y deja que las lagrimas cayeran libremente.

Su cuerpo se sacudió cuando el trueno volvió a a estallar, pero esta vez un sonido como un rugido, retumbo tras él, largo y lleno de ira. Sintió el cabello de atrás de su cuello erizarse y su respiración se atoró en su garganta. Podría haber pensado que se lo había imaginado, hasta que el familiar rugido volvió a a aparecer.

Miedo y emoción se apoderaron de él por igual. Una extraña esperanza saltó a su corazón por un momento, antes de que el dolor la derribara. _Tonto, incluso si era un Dragón lo que estas escuchando, su jinete estaba muerta hace mucho tiempo. Tú la mataste._

Amigo o enemigo, sabía que el llamado era para él y lo respondería. Si el destino era amable, tal vez Drogon lo convertiría en cenizas como debido haber hecho cuando cuando se encontró con su madre asesinada. De cualquier manera, sentía que le debía a la bestia lo suficiente como para enfrentarlo.

Tomandose el tiempo para abrocharse la capa esta vez, se apresuró a los establos. Casi le arranca la cabeza al hermano que los cuidaba, cuando trato de decirle que el clima era demasiado difícil para cabalgar. Lo mismo con los hermanos en las puertas que cuestionaron su seguridad cabalgado en esta tormenta. Por supuesto, no tuvieron más remedio que dejarlo pasar. Al menos tenía esa ventaja el ser el Comandante.

La yegua negra relinchó cansinamente, pero la persuadió de deja_ Black Castle_ atrás, y se dirigieron hacia el Bosque Encantado. Una vez el castillo se perdió de vista, se preguntó de nuevo si se lo había imaginado, cuando el temible rugido volvió, haciendo retroceder a su caballo. Calmando a la nerviosa yegua, se dirigió hacia el sonido.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de viajar mucho mas lejos, la montura asesina de su Reina caída obscurecido el ya malévolo cielo. Las alas negras se abrieron de par en par, sus ojos se fijaron en él, moviéndose con el propósito de tragárselo completo, caballo y todo. La yegua se encabritó con frenaseis y Jon perdió su asiento, cayendo. Rodó por el suelo para evitar los cascos y logró agarrar sus riendas antes de que se pudiera girar y echar a correr.

Se puso de pie y casi fue derribado al suelo con el golpe de las alas del terror negro, cuando aterrizó frente a él, la tierra tambaleando. Cuando la gran bestia estiró el cuello hace él y el tembloso caballo, dejo salir otro terrible rugido y esta vez perdió su equilibrio.

Cuando el caballo relinchó y se encabrito de nuevo, deja carie las riendas. La caminata de vuelta a _Black Castle_ no lo mataría. No con su suerte, de cualquier forma. Encontrando valor nuevamente, enfrentó a la formidable criatura con expresión sombría.

_—Son hermoso ¿no es cierto?—_ llegó otro susurro del pasado.

Podía sentir más que ira viniendo de Drogon. También había añoranza por la familiaridad que habían compartido una vez. Como había hecho en las orillas del Dragonstone hace una vida, se quitó el guante y extendió la mando hacia la bestia.

Para su sorpresa, Drogon simplemente resopló y agacho la cabeza. Lo que vió entonces lo hizo jadear ruidosamente. El mundo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse y a nublarse, y todo lo que pudo ver fueron sus ojos violetas mirándolo intensamente desde debajo de una capucha azul obscuro.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para decir que su pecho se estaba agitando, y aunque ella lo miraba con lo que él solo podía imaginar cómo odio, había lagrimas en esos ojos también.

Su cabeza comenzó a girar y todo lo que pudo hacer fue dejarse caer lentamente en el suelo antes de que sus rodillas pudieran ceder.

Esto no podía ser real. Otra pesadilla para atormentarlo. Aún habían mañanas en las que se despertaba sin recordar que ella estaba muerta y se había ido, hasta que la realidad regresaba a inundarlo, comenzando el dolor de nuevo. Este debía ser uno de esos sueños.

Excepto que cuando el viento dejaba de soplar, podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada y él resoplido que intentaba contener. Podía ver su capa hondeado detrás de ella en la tormenta. La capa se veía muy ligera para esta región. Debía de tener frío. Encontrando su voz, la garganta apretada por la emoción, saco lo mejor que pudo, —¿Dany?—

Temía que su llamado pusiera fin a este sueño… o pesadilla, pero en su lugar la escucho llorar mas fuerte, mientras la veía poner su rostro en sus manos y llorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es una historia bellísima, que tengo intención de actualizar todos los sábados :)
> 
> También quiero aprovechar el espacio para invitarlos a pasar a otra traducción que estoy haciendo, es un fix de la temporada 8, Jon/Dany y es maravillosa. Se llama “La larga noche que fue prometida” y se encuentra en fanfiction.net. Ahí me encuentran con el mismo Username.
> 
> Aquí les dejo el summary por si les interesa :)
> 
> Re-escritura de la Temporada 8. La Larga Noche se aproxima y los Muertos viene con ella. Jon Snow y Daenerys Targaryen deben unir las fuerzas de los vivos o las hordas de la muerte los devoraran a todos. ¿Tendrán éxito? ¿Fallarán? ¿Quién se sentara en el Trono de Hierro? ¿Un hijo de la vieja Valyria, o el mismo Rey de los Muertos? M por sexo y violencia.
> 
> ¿Comentarios?


	2. Arbolblanco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este primer capítulo y dejaron un Kudo :) La verdad es que también me encantaría que me dejaran algún comentario diciendo que opinan de esta historia y todas las teorías que puedan tener. Ahora y siempre... Fuck canon!

Vagamente se dió cuanta del frío húmedo de la nieve que se filtraba a través de la tela de su ropa mientras se sentaba en ella, mirándola con la boca abierta como un tonto. Silenciosamente castigados a sí mismo, se puso de pie mirando a la mujer cuya perdida había estado llorando en los últimos tres meses. La miró con incredulidad mientras continuaba escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

El viento volvió a levantares y tuvo que gritar para ser escuchado.

—¡Dany!— la llamó. —Se que no tienes razones para confiar en mi, pero si bajas, te juro que no voy a lastimarte.—

Lentamente, la vio limpiarse la cara, y recobrando su compostura, encontró su mirada. Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir dentro de su pecho al ver sus ojos iluminarse con vida una vez más.

—Cuida tu propia seguridad, Jon Snow. Soy yo quiene esta en la espalda de un Dragón.

Por un momento se preguntó por su velada amenaza. Si lo hubiera buscado por venganza, ciertamente no la culparía. En lugar de llover fuego sobre él, lentamente bajó por el ala de Drogon, doblada como una escalera escamosa.

Contuvo el aliento para estabilizarse a sí mismo, mientras comenzaba a marearse. Ella caminó hacia él, audaz como siempre, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera tocarla.

Estudiando su cara, ella parecía tan perfecta como nunca la había visto, aunque sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto. Parecía que ni siquiera la muerte podía estropear su belleza.

—Si planea matarme _de nuevo_, _Lord Comandante_, espero que lo haga mas permanente. Una decapitación debería ser suficiente. Una hazaña mas difícil de realizar en al abrazó de una amante, debo imaginar,—

La vergüenza se apodero de él, tuvo que mirar hacia abajo, incapaz de encontrarse con sus ojos. —Dany, yo- —

—_No_ me llames _Dany_, Jon Snow,— lo reprendió con los dientes apretados, —renunciaste a ese derecho.—

Él hizo una mueca ante sus palabras, sabiendo que eran verdad. Encontró el valor de mirarla de nuevo mientras ella esperaba expectante. ¿Qué podría decir? Muchas noches obscuras se había quedado despierto tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle.

Se arrepentía de todo, fuera de su tiempo juntos… y nunca volvería a amar después de ella. Que no había tenido otra opción, y se odiaba así mismo por ello. No había encontrado las palabras en ninguna de esas noches y ahora le fallaron igual.

—Dí algo,— exigió mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos nuevamente.

Sintiéndose aturdido ante la enormidad del momento presente, todo lo que pudo hacer fue continuar mirándola. La escuchó sollozar cuando ella contuvo el aliento, antes de gritar como nunca la había escuchado antes.

—¡Dí algo!

Desbordada de rabia, lo golpeó fuerte en la cara, con más fuerza de la que había imaginado que era capaz.

Recuperándose de su ataque, le dijo suavemente.

—Lo siento… más de lo que puedes saber.

Sujetándolo con su mirada, se acercó, su rostro a centímetros del de él.

—¿Lo _sientes_?— preguntó incrédula, —no podías renuncias a tu precioso honor para _amarme_, pero podías hacerlo para _asesinarme_.—

Él respiró hondo y miró hacia abajo de nuevo, cuando comenzó a perder la compostura.

—¡Sabes que no tenía opción!— gritó.

Un fuego se encendió en sus ojos cuando lo empujó fuerte por el pecho con sus dos manos, haciéndole retroceder un paso.

—¿No tenías _opción_? ¡¿Por qué tenías que ser _tú_?! ¡Yo te _amaba_! ¡Rhaegal te _amaba_!

—Daenerys, yo…

Empujándolo de nuevo, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. —¡Me engañaste! ¡Besaste mis labios y hundiste una daga en pecho! ¡En mi _corazón_!—

Jon la agarro por las muñecas mientras intentaba empujarlo nuevamente. —¿Y qué crees que me hiciste a _mí_, Dany? ¡¿Puedes imaginar lo que costó hacerlo?! ¡Quemaste mujeres y niños inocentes! ¡Planeabas hacerlo con otras ciudades y personas!—

Un gemido brutal escapó de sus labios cuando sus rodillas cedieron y se hundió en el piso. Aun sosteniendo sus muñecas, él la siguió y se arrodillo ante ella. Los sollozos sacudían su cuerpos mitras lloraba de angustia.

Su corazón dolía por ella, pero continuó, necesitando explicarse.

—¿Por qué tenía que ser _yo_? ¿Crees que alguien más te hubiera mostrado piedad? Mi hermana cocino a los hijos de Walder Frey en un pie y se lo sirvió, antes de cortarle el cuello!— su voz se rompió pero continuó, —¡yo podía hacerlo rápido!—

—Si, supongo que fue rápido,— respondió rotundamente. —Morí rápidamente sabiendo que fue por la mano del hombre al que amaba. _Gracias por tu misericordia._—

Rayos y relámpagos estallaron fuerte y más cerca que antes, recordándole que aun están en medio de la tormenta.

—Daenerys, se que te falle. Te traicione, pero voy ayudarte ahora,— le dijo sinceramente.

Levantado su cabeza para perforarlo con su mirada, le dijo, —si las cosas fueran diferentes, Jon Snow, nunca habría elegido volver a verte. Si solo fuera mi vida, me habría tirado en el mar el mismo día que la Sacerdotisa Roja me trajo de vuelta.—

Sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta.

Su boca se secó y sintió que su corazón se detenía, mientras apartaba la capa de su abdomen con una familiaridad a la que ya no tenía derecho. Se quedo sin aliento cuándo vio la inconfundible redondez de su vientre, y sintió que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

Ella miró hacia abajo, a su forma hinchada con profunda tristeza. —No lo sabía,— dijo suavemente, —estaba enferma, pero pensé que era de dolor… miedo. Si hubiera sabido…— su voz se quebró, —todo habría sido diferente.—

Lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro, mientras él seguía mirando su vientre, tratando de descubrir si era real. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? ¿Felicidad? ¿Horror?

Usando un tono mas dominante, ella le dijo, —Esto es por lo que vine a encontrarte.—

Regresando el valor, el asintió con determinación y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Necesitamos encontrar refugio. No es seguro llevarte de vuelta a _Castle Black_. Todavía no, de todos modos.

—Tengo una tienda, pero no creo que podamos levantarla con este viento,— le dijo de manera casual.

La miró de reojo y ella levantó sus cejas diciendo altivamente, —no parezcas tan sorprendió, Jon Snow. Se como cuidar de mi misma.—

—Se a dónde podremos ir para salir de la tormenta. No es ideal, pero al menos esta desierto.

Como una avalancha, la lluvia cedió, grandes gotas los empaparon rápidamente. La primavera había llegado y ya no estaba tan frío como para que nevara, la mayoría de los días, de todos formas.

—Esta bien,— ella accedió cuando se dió la vuelta y subió por el ala del Dragón. —Vamos, entonces. Si no te mató después de que pusiste un cuchillo en mi corazón, ciertamente no lo va a hacer ahora.—

Drogon gruño bajo, como si fuera una advertencia y Jon rápidamente subió. Se disculpó cuando tuvo que inclinarse sobre ella para agarrar las púas y sujetarse. Ella se sentó lo más erguida que podía, limitando el contacto con él tanto como era posible, una tarea difícil con su imponente barriga.

Mucho había cambiado entre ellos. Una abismo de dolor y traicion los separó de lo que alguna vez fueron.

—¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó mirándolo haca atrás sobre su hombro.

—Un poco más al Norte, un antiguo pueblo de la Gente Libre en el bosque, Arbolblanco _(1)_. El mas grande Arciano _(2)_ que he visto jamas. No podemos perdernos.

Sobrevolar los cielos en la espalda de un Dragón otra ves, fue estimulante, pero no pudo evitar sentir pena por el Dragón verde que una vez lo reclamo con su jinete. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, pero la muerte de Rhaegal había sido bastante dolorosa y se había sentido responsable de su perdida. _Debería haber estado ahí para los dos._

Cuando las hojas rojas del gran Arciano aparecieron, le indicó que aterrizaran. Ante ellos, el enorme árbol les frunció el ceño, su boca diabólica estaba lo suficientemente abierta como para tragarlos a los dos enteros. Un par de casas humildes estaban a ambos lados del siniestro árbol, vacías y abandonadas por mucho tiempo.

La fuerte lluvia había pasado a ser una ligera llovizna. Jon supuso que era casi la tarde, aun con unas horas antes del anochecer, y afortunadamente, aun con el cielo obscuro, todavía habría suficiente luz.

Desmontando, Jon desenvaino su espada por costumbre ,mientras revisaba cada una de las casas. Con los Caminantes Blanco desaparecidos, y la Gente Libre ahora aliados, no había muchas posibilidades de peligro aquí. Las casas eran todas de una habitación con pisos de tierra. No había muebles pero estaban secas. Escogió la que estaba más alejada del desconcertante Arciano.

Encontró a Dany de pie frente al gran árbol, mirándolo con nerviosa fascinación. Cuando estuvo a su lado, ella le dijo con mas curiosidad que aprensión, —hay huesos en su boca.—

Jon solo asintió, mirando el rostro sangrante, —si, pero no hay nada aquí que nos haga daño ahora.—

—Muy bien,— dijo simplemente y camino hacia Drogon. —¿Podrías ayudarme con las alforjas?—

Al principio pensó que la había escuchado mal, y preguntó incrédulo, —¿alforjas? ¿Le pusiste alforjas a un Dragón?—

Mirando a Drogon, no sabía cómo no las había visto; grandes sacos de lona atados a su espada detrás de cada ala.

—¿De qué otra forma esperas que cargue una tienda y las provisiones?— preguntó con una sonrisa.

Acercándose al Dragón, lo inspeccionó. —No puedo creer que te dejara.—

—Quiere lo que es mejor para su madre,— dijo con afecto, acariciando el hocico de la bestia.

Con precaución, Jon desató un gran bolso y fue sorprendido por el peso. No podía siquiera envolver sus brazos alrededor de él. Pensó en en comentarlo, y después se lo pensó mejor. Llevó todas sus cosas dentro de la pequeña choza, aliviando a Drogon de su carga. Una vez libre, le Dragón solitario despego hacia la tormenta.

Dany lo miró irse, y depures hizo su camino hacia el refugio. No le tomó mucho mirar alrededor de la pequeña habitación. Estaba inspeccionando una esquina que aun tenía una cama de paja seca, cuando el le dijo, —Voy a tratar de encontrar algo de madera seca para el fue- —

—No hay necesidad,— lo interrumpió mientras sofocaba un bostezo y señalaba, —hay algo de madera para fuego en la bolsa… y comida y agua.—

Ella misma comenzó a hurgan en la segunda bolsa y comenzó a sacar pieles para la cama y almohadas.

Jon se dispuso a comenzar un fuego, mientras Dany hacia la cama con la pila de paja. Mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, la vió voltearse hacia él cuando bajó la capucha de su capa por primera vez, revelando que su cabello plateado era más corto que el de él, llegando apenas un poco mas abajo de sus orejas. Aunque impactante, le quedaba bien.

Quitándose la capa empapada, la puso sobre una de sus grandes bolsas antes de tomar asiento a lado de él frente al fuego. Llevaba un vestido simple, azul obscuro, con largas mangas, sin broche de Dragón o transas. No había rastro de la Reina que había sido, solo la mujer que él había amado.

Alcanzando el fuego, dejo que las flamas lamieran sus dedos, hipnotizando a ambos.

Se volvió hacia el después de un momento, —Ahora llevas tu cabello suelto. Solo lo había visto así cuando estábamos solos.—

El asintió en reconocimiento con una sonrisa, —tenías la costumbre de arrancarme la cinta del cabello, según recuerdo.—

Ella le ofreció su propia pequeña sonrisa, — bueno… pensaba que te veías bastante mas guapo de esa manera.—

—Lo recuerdo,— le dijo con una sonrisa. _Recuerdo todo de nuestro tiempo juntos._ —Tu también llevas diferente tu cabello.—

Asintió bruscamente y regresó su mirada hacia el fuego, simplemente contesto, —si.—

Respetando su aparente deseo de evitar el tema, lo cambió. —Necesitamos un plan.—

—Así es,— contesto con calma.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?— preguntó, —¿hasta que el bebe llegue?.—

Frunciendo sus cejas con preocupación, contesto suavemente, —no estoy segura. Han pasado cerca de tres meses desde que la Sacerdotisa Roja me trajo de vuelta. Antes de eso, ha sido un poco más de tres meses desde que estuvimos juntos. ¿Diría que tres meses? ¿Menos?—

—¿A dónde fuiste antes de venir aquí?— preguntó, inseguro de querer saberlo realmente.

—Las primeras semanas fueron borrosas. En el Templo Rojo querían que me quedar ahí, en Volantis ,como su Reina, pero necesitaba seguir adelante. Ya he terminado de ser la Reina de cualquiera.

—Me dieron una bolsa de oro, una tienda y provisiones. Debo haber pasado una semana inspeccionando la costa, buscando un acantilado desde donde saltar. No sentía nada. Ni los latidos de mi corazón, o el sol en mi rostro. La vida para mí se había convertido en una miseria constante.

Poniendo una mano con ternura en su vientre, continuó, —y entonces, una mañana _si_ sentí algo, una pequeña patada dentro de mí. Fue tan pequeña que podría haberla ignorado, pero lo sabía… recuerdo que así fue como comenzó con Rhaego…—

—Entonces supe que tenía que encontrar la voluntad de vivir, no por mí, si no por este niño. Volé a Mereen. ¿Sabías que aún me celebran allá? Hay una estatua de mi a la entrada de la ciudad…

—Y entonces fui en busca de Daario,— comenzó a parecer cautelosa, medio preocupada de que él se enojara y medio segura de que tampoco le importaba. Tanto como sí tenía el derecho, como si no, Jon sintió una oleada de celos correr por sus venas.

Ella siguió. —El me había amado una vez, y aunque yo no sentía lo mismo, nunca me hizo daño. Follamos durante semanas y nos tumbamos en sabanas de seda y… aun me sentía muerta por dentro.—

—Cada día mi cuerpo crecía y las patadas se volvían mas fuertes. Decidí entonces que… necesitaba _encontrarte_…

El asintió, tratando de ignorar los celos cegadores.

—Pero antes de poder hacer eso,— continuó hablando con una expresión melancólica, —tenía que visitar a un viejo amigo, que acababa de instalarse en las Islas de Naath. Me dijo en donde podía encontrarte… también se disculpo profundamente por no haberte matado.—

—¿Cómo sabía Gusano Gris que era Lord Comandante?

—No lo sabía. Tan pronto como escuche que estabas aquí, lo supe. El legendario _Rey del Norte_. Desterrado por matar a la _Reina Dragón_, para salvarlos a todos. Estaba segura de que se les hacia tarde para nombrarte su comandante.

Desando cambiar el tema otra vez, le preguntó, —¿A dónde quieres ir?—

Lo miro vacilante, —La verdad, Jon, no he pensado tan lejos.—

Encontró su mirada con un creciente sentido de urgencia, —No tenemos mucho tiempo…—

—No lo entiendes,— le dijo tristemente, —si te busque es porque se que puedo confiar en ti, mejor que en nadie, para que críes a nuestro hijo. Incluso si sobrevivo el parto… bueno…—

Su boca se abrió con incredulidad, —Daenerys, no puedes decir…—

—¿Crees que esto es lo que quiero?,— gritó interrumpiéndolo. —Siempre he anhelado un niño _humano y vivo_. Quiero protegerla, cuidarla, verla crecer. Pero si me quedo, será tratada con desprecio. No tengo amor aquí, pero tu si.—

—¡Entonces iremos a Essos!

—¡Es más que eso! ¡Ya no puedo vivir con ello!— confesó. —Con lo que he hecho, con lo que he perdido… ¡es demasiado!— Lagrimas sin derramar llenaron sus ojos mientras continuo, —¿Crees que es fácil para mí?—

—¡Irse es más fácil que quedarse!— imploró.

Ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. —Me traicionaste, Jon,— su voz se rompió, —dijste que siempre sería tu Reina y nada podría cambiar eso. Bueno, _yo cambie_ eso y tu clavaste un cuchillo en mi _corazón_. ¿Cómo pretendemos que nade de eso sucedió?—

—No podemos,— contestó, —cometí errores, terribles errores. Nunca debería haber rechazado tu amor, y debí haber confiado e ti. Debería haber estado ahí para ti, en todos los sentidos. No puedo cambiar que no lo estuve, y tú no puedes cambiar lo que hiciste. Pero pagaste por tu crimen con tu vida. ¡Liberaste a _miles_ de esclavos y salvaste a _todo_ Poniente de la Larga Noche! Puedo perdonarte, _Dany_. Espero que un día tu puedas perdonarme.—

Sus lagrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente con su confesión, y tembló con sollozos. —¿Qué pasa con todos los demás?— preguntó mansamente.

—A la _mierda_ con todos los demás,— le dijo firmemente.

Ella rió suavemente a travez de sus lagrimas, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. —_Eres_ un hombre cambiado, Jon Snow.—

Él la miró con tristeza, —_Por supuesto_ que lo soy.—

Se secó los ojos con la manga y le dijo, —hay una parte de mi que quiere lo que creo que estas ofreciendo. Una vida juntos. Una como antes. Quiero sentir el amor entre nosotros otra vez. Nunca _sentí _algo así. Si soy honesta, te amo incluso ahora… pero estoy tan _enojada_ contigo. Se suponía que me amabas y me _traicionaste_.—

Con cautela, el extendió una mano para posarla la mejilla manchada de lagrimas, y se sintió aliviado de que ella no se apartara. —No resolveremos todos nuestros problemas en una sola noche.—

Ella le sonrió suavemente por un momento antes de cubrir su mano con la suya. —En eso, creo que tienes razón.— Alejándose, agregó, —estoy exhausta. Voy a tratar de dormir.—

Él asintió, se sintió confuso cuando ella lo miró expectante. Sonrojándose pregunto, —¿podrías ayudarme?—

—Claro,— dijo poniéndose rápidamente de pie, y cuidadosamente ayudándola a levantarse.

Atendió el fuego por otra hora, antes de acomodarse para pasar la noche con su espalda contra la puerta. Sabía que probablemente estaba siendo demasiado cauteloso, pero habría mucha gente nada feliz con el regreso de Daenerys Targaryen. Le había dado una piel y una almohada extra, y cuando estuvo satisfecho de que el fuego era adecuado, ella estaba dormida, y él la siguió.

* * *

Un gemido bajo en la obscuridad lo sacó de su sueño. Desorientado al principio, le tomo algunos momentos recordar los eventos de la noche previa. _Dany estaba viva. Y cargando a su hijo. Un hijo que yo mate…_ los pensamientos lo hicieron sentir nauseas y miedo, pero no menos determinación.

El fuego ardía bajo y podía escuchar sus suaves gritos, provenientes de la cama. Haciendo su camino a travez de la obscuridad, se arrodilló junto a ella y susurró su nombre. Mientras se acercaba, podía ver que todavía estaba dormida, su cara retorciéndose por la angustia. Palabras Varlyrias se derramaban de sus labios, mientras lloraba y su pequeño pecho que subía con su respiración agitada.

La llamó de nuevo, pero no se despertó. Suavemente, se estiró para ahuecar su rostro, —esta bien, Dany.— Ella retrocedió de su toque momentáneamente, y después se inclino hacia él, calmándose un poco. Mientras continuaba acariciando sus mejillas y cejas, su respiración se calmó, y sus facciones se suavizaron. Cuando su respiración regreso a la normalidad, beso suavemente su frente y susurró, —estoy aquí, Dany.—

Satisfecha, había vuelto a un sueño mas pacifico. Hizo su camino de vuelta a su sitio contra la puerta. Antes de que pudiera sentarse, escucho su grito de nuevo.

Levantándose otra vez y tomando su ropa de cama con él, se metió suavemente en la cama. Sabía que probablemente estaría molesta en la mañana, pero no podía soportar escuchar su dolor. Ella estaba acurrucada de lado, al borde de la cama, y el cuidadosamente se recostó junto a ella, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su hinchado vientre, susurró palabras reconfortantes hasta que su cuerpo se calmó de nuevo.

Se maravillo ante la idea de que un bebe estaba creciendo dentro de ella. _Pobre niño_. Qué desastre había sido la vida de sus padres.

Su cuerpo se congeló cuando sintió un suave empujón contra su mano… y después otro. Sus ojos comenzaron a picar. Esto era increíblemente loco. Todo ello. Pero si esto era real, e iba a ser padre, iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para darle a ese niño la oportunidad de una buena vida. Y a su madre también…

Justo cuando sintió que volvía a caer en el abrazo del sueño, ella se movió, y aun en un sueño profundo, rodó hacia él, metiendo su cabeza debajo de su barbilla, y colocando su pequeña mano sobre su pecho. Su corazón se hincho, recordando sus noches robadas enredados así. Besó su frente otra vez, antes de encontrar su propio descanso.

* * *

_(1) _Una aldea salvaje más allá del Muro.

_(2)_ Un árbol de corteza blanca y hojas rojas. Los hijos del Bosque tallaron caras en estos árboles, se usan para resarzo a Los Antiguos Dioses en el Norte, los llamados _Árboles Corazón._


	3. Queenscrown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y los Kudos, lo único que ahora falta es que me dejen uno que otro comentario en la historia :)  
Espero disfruten este capítulo, y cómo se va desarrollando esto... ahora y siempre, fuck canon!

La obscuridad lo había envuelto otra vez, pero esta vez cuando el trueno estalló, se sintió listo. Cuando al rayo iluminó el mundo, no se encontró dentro de las paredes derretidas de _Kings Landing_, sino de pie y solo en la habitación redonda de una torre vacía.

Desde el interior de su propia mente, llegó un susurro.

_“Te equivocaste al amarla”_

La obscuridad vino de nuevo, y comenzó a escuchar el grito de una mujer. Los gritos de Dany. Estaba gritando en agonía. El miedo se apodero de él y comenzó a buscarla frenéticamente en la obscuridad.

_“Te equivocaste al amarla”_

Cuando el rayo llegó otra vez, ella estaba tirada en el suelo frente a él. Se dejo caer a su lado y levantó su forma flácida. Su cabello estaba corto, y estaba vistiendo su vestido azul, pero la sangre goteaba por la comisura de su boca como en ese terrible día.

_“Te equivocaste al _ ** _matarla_ ** _”_

Sacudió su cuerpo, y llamó su nombre, pero ella no se movió. Para su horror, miró hacia abajo, y vio su vientre redondo y embarazado.

_“Matarreinas.”_

Comenzó a temblar, y abrió su boca para gritar…

Cuando despertó, todo lo que sabía era que hacia calor, uno que solo podía imaginar que había en _Kings Landing_ durante un día de verano. Su mente rápidamente dejó ir la pesadilla hasta que se desvaneció.

La cabeza plateada de Dany aun estaba debajo de su barbilla y peleó contra el impulso de retorcerse lejos de la sensación de su aliento caliente en su cuello. Una mano aun descansaba sobre su pecho y una pierna sobre la suya, solo delgadas capas de ropa los separaban. Ella estaba durmiendo en su camisón, y él en su túnica y calzones. Esto era demasiada intimidad, demasiado pronto, pero no podía hacer que le importara.

Levantado su mano de donde descansaba sobre su pecho, la examinó, recordando las veces que esas uñas inmaculadas habían arañado su piel. Ahora esas uñas estaban rotas y sucias, las ampollas estropeaban sus manos. La vista le dolió, aunque estaba feliz de ver qué aun usaba el aniño de plata de su madre.

Besando su palma, colocó su mano de nuevo en su pecho, mientras sus dedos encontraban su cabello plateado, ahora mas corto que el suyo. Ella había caído duro y desde muy alto, pero nunca la había visto tan libre.

Se había angustiado por su perdida todos los días. Apenas estaba comenzado a aceptar el hecho de que verdaderamente se había ido, y ahora… aquí yacía ante él. Cálida al tacto y respirando, el vientre hinchado con su hijo. Si esto era solo un sueño, rogaba que la muerte llegara antes que la mañana. Si esto era real, no iba a dejar que nada sé interpusiera entre ellos otra vez. El deber nunca sería de nuevo la muerte del amor.

Se preparó para cuando sus párpados se comenzaron a abrir. Lo miró con momentánea confusión, antes de desenvolver sus extremidades de él y acomodarse. Odió el frío que lleno el espacio que ella dejó. Ahora estaban acotados de lado, uno frente al otro.

Mirándole le dijo con un tono afilado, — pensé que ibas a dormir en el suelo.—

—Lo hice. Por un tiempo,— le dijo algo desafiante. —Estabas llorando dormida. ¿Lo sabías?—

Miró hacia abajo frustrada, poniendo cabello detrás de su oreja, —Supongo que lo olvidé. Volvía loco a Daario cuando lo hacía.—

—Un mercenario _encantador_,— dijo antes de que pudiera controlar su temperamento.

—No tienes derecho a estar celoso, Jon Snow,— le dijo, levantando las pieles para cubrirse más.

—Y aun así, lo estoy— gruñó.

—No tengo palabras para reconfortarte,— le dijo.

Él sintió algo de satisfacción es su tono.

—Ahora te mueves mientras duermes. Mucho,— le dijo con un tono casi acusatorio, todavía irritado por la mención del nombre del mercenario.

Algo atrapó su atención, y una lenta sonrisa tiró de sus labios. Bajó las pieles y colocó una mano sobre su vientre redondo, vacilante, ella tomó su mano y la colocó ahí también.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió la misma patadita que había sentido la noche anterior.

—El bebe hace que dormir sea bastante difícil,— le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, acariciando su vientre. —Se mueve a todas horas. Solo puedo dormir de lado. Mis caderas duelen terriblemente sin una almohada entre ellas.—

Apoyándose sobre sus codos, le ofreció su almohada. Ella le agradeció en voz baja antes de colorarla entre sus muslos y rodillas.

Viéndolo con cautela, le dijo, —debo admitir, que dormí mas profundamente de lo que lo había hecho en _mucho_ tiempo. De hecho me siento descansada,— agregó, estirando sus brazos.

Jon sabía a qué se refería. Desde _Kings Landing_, no importaba cuánto durmiera, se despertaba sintiéndose exhausto. Las pesadillas lo atormentaban todas las noches, y normalmente despertaba cubierto en sudor, su corazón palpitando. Había dormido mejor anoche, que desde antes de que el Rey de la Noche fuera derrotado.

—¿Tienes hambre?— pregunto de repente preocupado.

—No realmente,— le dijo con honestidad. —Pero cuando no como me siento enferma, y si no tomo suficiente agua me dan calambres terribles.—

Él se levantó rápidamente, y ella le dijo en donde había una cantimplora y las raciones de comida. Sentándose en la cama, la observó comer y beber obedientemente.

Un gran trueno retumbó cerca, sobresaltándolo y siento como la sangre subía. Tomo un respiro hondo para calmarse a sí mismo, y noto la expresión preocupada de Dany mientras lo miraba.

—No es nada,— le aseguro con una sonrisa incomoda. —Solo estoy un poco nervioso.—

Ella asintió lentamente, y regresó su atención a la carne seca y pan duro.

—Necesitas algo fresco para comer. Una cena caliente,— comentó con pesar. _Ya estoy fallando en la paternidad_, pensó.

—Esta bien,— ella le aseguró. —Cuando estaba embarazada de Rhaego todo lo que tenía para comer era carne de caballo.

—Aún tenemos que decidir qué haremos. A dónde iremos.

Dejando de lado su comida, lo miró pensativamente. —¿No estas atado por tus votos? ¿A la Guardia de la Noche?—

—Iría contigo incluso aunque lo estuviera, pero… _técnicamente_ no he _dicho_ mis votos todavía…—

—Pero ¿eres Lord Comandante?

—No había mucho orden cuando llegue. Nadie sabe realmente qué estamos haciendo, o para que sirve la Guardia de la Noche.

—¿_Porque_ hay una Guardia de la Noche?

—Creo que Tyrion dijo que “siempre necesitaremos un lugar para los bastardos y las cosas rotas”—

Dany frunció el ceño con disgusto, —como si eso fuera a romper la rueda.—

Poniendo una mano es su rodilla, le dijo, —Tormund esta preparando una facción de la Gente Libre para dejar _Castle Black_ y reagruparse en _Queenscrown_ _(1)_ en menos de quince días… creo que lo mejor para nosotros ahora es ir con ellos. No sé como asistir un parto, o como ayudarte si algo va mal. Se que ellos nos ayudaran.—

—¿Incluso a mí?— preguntó con inquietud.

Dandole una mirada comprensiva, le dijo, —Te conocen como la mujer que trajo sus Dragones y ejércitos al Norte para _salvarlos_.— No agregó que sabía que la Gente Libre confiaban en él, y la aceptarían porque él lo hizo.

—Sé que ellos nos ayudarán,— continuó intentando calmar sus temores.

—A tus hermanos no les gustará la idea de que la _Reina Dragón_ se establezca tan cerca,— le dijo, su estado de animo cambiando rápidamente.

—Deja que yo me preocupe por ellos,— le dijo definitivamente, —serán cautelosos, pero son mi familia.—

Su estado de animo pareció obscurecerse al instante, cuando le gritó. —Si, _tu_ familia. ¡La familia que dejó que te pudrieras en el Muro! ¡Tu familia que me trató con desde cuando vine a ayudar!—

Su voz se elevó mientras mas lagrimas llenaban sus ojos violetas, —¡Yo era tu verdadera familia, y te habría dado cualquier cosa! Y aun así, ¡los escoges a ellos una y otra vez!—

Suavemente sostuvo los lados de su cara y la miró a los ojos, —Estoy escogiéndote a ti ahora.—

Ella le dió una mirada que dejó en claro su miedo e incluso su desconfianza, mientras sus pulgares limpiaban las lagrimas que caían.

Él continuó, tratando de asegurarle que no repetiría los mismos errores. —Las cosas son diferentes ahora. Todavía eres _mi_ Reina, pero ya no eres _la_ Reina. No soy el Rey del Norte o el Guardian, solo soy Jon. _Solo_ soy Jon y tu _solo_ eres Dany.— _Mi Dany_, pensó.

Alejándose, ella sacudió la cabeza. —Soy una tonta por estar aquí,— su voz se rompió mientras hablaba. —Vine porque se que cuidaras a nuestro hijo pero… estoy cayendo por ti otra vez… ya estoy… creyendo cosas que no debería… tu que has sido mi ruina… tu que usaste mi amor para traicionarme… para matarme.—

—Hace mucho tiempo, me dijeron que me traicionarían tres veces… y una sería por amor… pero no fue _por_ amor, fue _con_ amor. El amor fue el arma, mi mas grande caída.

—¿Quieres saber porque corte mi cabello? Los Dothraki nunca cortan su trenza hasta que son derrotados en batalla… bueno, tú ciertamente me derrotaste. La verdad, fue antes de que perforaras mi corazón… cuando me convenciste de venir al Norte, mi reclamo, mi vida… fueron perdidas.

—Así que, cuando la Sacerdotisa Roja sacó _tu_ daga de _mi_ corazón, la primer cosa que hice, fue usarla para cortarme el cabello antes de tirarla al mar.

Vergüenza e ira lo consumieron, y tuvo que mirar hacia abajo por varios momentos antes de poder responder. —Si, Dany. Te traicioné,— su voz estaba pesada de emociones y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, —he tenido que hacer muchas cosas en mi vida, que nunca he querido, pero nada que haya hecho jamas se acerca a eso. La verdad, incluso ahora, no se como lo hice…—

Los sollozos la llenaron mientras se sentaba con su cabeza en las manos, pero dejó que Jon la abrazara.

—Tenemos otra oportunidad aquí… no una oportunidad de poder, pero ¿qué ha hecho el poder por ninguno de nosotros? Deja que ellos lo tengan. Déjalos saber el infierno personal que vine con él, la soledad. Tenemos la oportunidad de ser los tontos enamorados que éramos cuando zarpamos hacia _White Harbord_… podemos simplemente vivir.

Sentándose derecha, sostuvo su mirada y preguntó, —¿Recuerdas la cascada?—

Su corazón dolía con culpa, mientras se miraban a los ojos, pero asintió, —Podríamos quedarnos mil años…—

Lagrimas sin derramar llenaron sus ojos, pero no miró hacia otro lado, ella susurró, —Debimos haberlo hecho.—

El rostro de Dany se retorció con dolor y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Jalándola hacia su regazo, él le susurró. —Oh, Dany.—

—¡Solo quería hacer lo que era correcto!— sé lamentó. —¡Todo pasó tan rápido en _Kings Landing_! Finalmente había ganado. _Tan fácilmente_… después de tantos años. Finalmente recuperaría el Trono de Hierro para nuestra familia, pero… había perdido _todo_. Ganar ya no era suficiente. Estaba tan _enojada_… y una vez que comencé, ¡no podía retroceder! Cuanto más lejos iba, más lejos aun tenía que ir. Si tuviera que admitirme a mí misma que lo que hice estuvo mal ¿cómo podría ir hacia adelante?

Ella lo estaba agarrando ahora, y sollozando en su cuello. A su vez, él la abrazó con la misma fuerza.

—Silencia, amor,— susurró.

—¡Soy un monstruo!— gimió.

—No,— le dijo, abrumado por la profundidad de su dolor. Comenzó a mecerla en sus brazos, tanto para él como para ella.

—¡Lo soy! ¡Soy la Reina Loca que temían que fuera!— se lamentó.

—Shh,— le susurró al oido, — se que tienes un buen corazón.—

* * *

Jon no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó, mientras se sentaba en la pequeña cama con su espalda contra la pared, acunando la dormida forma de su antigua amante. Medio la envidiaba mientras su mente corría para formular un plan.

No queriendo preocuparla, había exagerado su confianza. Sabía que los hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche probablemente lo estaban buscando justo ahora si la yegua había corrido de vuelta al castillo. Cómo Lord Comandante _y_ hermano de la Reina del Norte y el Rey de los Seis Reinos, agotarían sus recursos para encontrarlo.

Las cosas afuera parecían calmarse, y sabía que necesitarían volar tan pronto como el clima lo permitiera, o serían encontrados.

Parecía que ella no recordaba la habilidad de su hermano para ver el presente y el pasado, y no estaba ansioso por recordárselo. _¿Ya lo sabía Bran?_ Se preguntó. Si había estado poniendo atención a Drogon, entonces ellos sabían que Dany estaba viva.

Si bien le había asegurado que estarían bien, la verdad es que no sabía que harían sus hermanos. ¿que tan lejos se extendía su lealtad con él en lo que se refería a Dany? Sansa ya había traicionado su confianza , y la verdad es, que realmente no los conocía.

Lo que sí sabía, era que iba a proteger y cuidar de ella sin importar que viniera en su camino. Era mas vulnerable ahora de lo que él podría haber imaginado, y no le fallaría otra vez.

Sabía que tenía que despertarla, para que pudieran prepararse para irse. Inhalando el dulce aroma de su cabello, besó suavemente la parte superior de su cabeza, antes de comenzar a despertarla.

* * *

Con su cara escondida en su pecho, sintió las vibraciones de su voz mientras decía su nombre. Ella le había dicho que no la llamara _Dany_, pero él había vuelto a usarlo… justo como lo había hecho después de la primera vez que ella le había pedido que no lo hiciera. Y justo como la primera vez, comenzaba a amar la forma en que su nombre sonaba con su acento Norteño.

No quería dejar la seguridad de sus brazos. Aquí se sentía más como ella misma, y menos como un monstruo. En sus brazos podía pretender que el resto del mundo no existía. _Estoy encontrando seguridad en los brazos del hombre que hundió una daga en mi corazón_, reflexionó.

—Dany,— insistió, pasando su mano por su espalda, —tenemos que irnos.—

Ella habló sin abrir los ojos. —¿vas a llevarme a _Queenscrown_?—

—Si,— contestó, levantando su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos, —técnicamente, tu me vas a llevar a mi.—

—_Queenscrown_, llamado así por la buena Reina Alysanne cuando visitó el Norte con su Dragón, _Silverwing_.—

—Un lugar apropiado ¿entonces?— preguntó nerviosamente.

—Bastante cerca de _Castle Black_, ¿no?— preguntó ella, algo preocupada.

—Si, bastante,— suspiró, —no importa a dónde escojamos ir, nuestra presencia no será un secreto. Mi hermano… probablemente sabe que estas vida y probablemente este observando nuestros movimientos.—

Dany sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y se abrazó a sí misma mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación nerviosamente.

Él continuó, —no hay muchas personas en este mundo en las que confíe, pero confío en Tormund. A la Gente Libre no les gustan los Sureños, y son ferozmente leales a quienes consideran amigos. Le tomaría mas de un mes a cualquiera desde _Kings Landing_… o _Winterfell_ legar… al menos hasta que tengas al bebe, es el lugar mas seguro en el que puedo pensar.—

—¿Qué hay de los hombres de la Guardia de la Noche?

—Bueno, actualmente no tiene líder… y es poco probable que peleen con un Dragón.

Esta idea tenía tantos agujeros e incertidumbre, pero cuando ella llegó aquí, había esperado que Jon se quedara en el Norte. _Al menos no era Castle_ _Black_, razonó.

Essos era una posibilidad, pero aparte de Gusano Gris, ya no tenía amigos, solo súbditos. Súbditos sirviendo a una nueva Reina que habían elegido. Y no quería ser una carga para Gusano Gris.

Jon era amado en el Norte, y eso podía significar que su hijo podría encontrar felicidad ahí. Pretendiera o no quedarse Dany…

Su plan había sido encontrar a Jon, tener el bebe, asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, e irse. Ya fuera que viviera la vida de nómada o se arrojara al mar, no lo había decidido, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con Jon, mas quería quedarse.

Sabía, sin embargo, que sin importar qué bonito fuera el sueño, no era para ella. No era lo que merecía. Una mujer que había matado niños no merecía criar uno propio.

Sus pesadillas estaban plagadas con mujeres y niños corriendo por las calles, _corriendo de ella_. ¿Cómo en un instante había ido de alguien que protege a gente de monstruos, a alguien que _quemaría_ a los niños que huyen de ella?

Luchó contra la urgencia de gemir y forzó el pensamiento fuera de su mente. Alejándose de Jon, ignorando la momentánea mirada de dolor en su rostro, se levantó y volteó sin decir palabra. Después de unos momentos, Jon se levantó e hizo lo mismo.

Su capa aun estaba un poco húmeda, pero estaba agradecida de que sus botas estuvieran secas. Silenciosamente, empacaron antes de dejar el santuario de su choza.

El sol brillaba en el cielo azul de medio día, las gotas que se aferraban a las casas y arboles era la única señales de la tormenta que había habido.

Caminando a su lado, Jon miró el cielo azul nerviosamente, —necesitamos irnos. Ahora.—

Dany cerro los ojos y silenciosamente se extendió hacia Drogon, y en el lapso de un minuto, el gran Dragón estaba aterrizando frente a ella. Desde al muerte de Rhaegal, y especialmente desde la suya, Drogon había estado demasiado atento a su madre.

Sin perder el tiempo, Jon ya estaba acercándose con la gran pieza de cuero para las alforjas.

—¿Va a dejarme poner esto de nuevo?

Dany le sonrió a Drogon y acaricio sus fauces mientras la gran bestia tarareaba con satisfacción, —Claro.—

Al verlo arrojar torpemente el cuero, tuvo que darse la vuelta para esconder su risa. Se rió abiertamente cuando Drogon dirigió su gran cabeza con cuernos hacia Jon y resopló. Él se encogió, pero después se puo rígido y dio un paso hacia la bestia. Dany tuvo que sostener su vientre mientras se reía mas fuerte.

Mirándola, Jon comentó, —¡Siente infiernos, Dany! ¿Cómo lograste hacer esto en tu condición?

—No lo hice,— le dijo honestamente, —Drogon tuvo eso puesto por varios días antes de encontrarte.—

La mirada comprensiva que sus ojos obscuros le dieron, apretó su corazón de una manera que amo y odió. Dándose la vuelta, fue por una de las grandes bolsas, cuando él corrió hacia ella y la detuvo abruptamente.

—Yo me haré cargo de eso,— le dijo en tono definitivo, y volvió al trabajo.

Aunque el viento era fuerte, y la nieve aun se aferraba al suelo, había partes de pasto asomándose aquí y allá. Algo muy lejano a su primera visión del Norte. Si no fuera por el bebe que crecía dentro de ella, tal vez habría necesitado vestir mas abrigada, pero ni siquiera había sentido la necesidad de usar sus guantes.

Sin una tarea, la morbosa curiosidad la atrajo de vuelta al frente del espeluznante árbol. Sus ojos sangrantes rojos parecían llenos de ira, prometiendo retribución. No podía entender cómo alguien llamaría esto un lugar sagrado.

Pensándolo, recordó haber soñado despierta sobre casarse con él antiguo Rey del Norte en frente del Árbol Corazón en _Winterfell_. _Que doncella tan tonta había sid_o, se regañó.

Nada bueno había salido de su tiempo en _Winterfell_, sus esperanzas de desarrollar una relación con la familia de Jon diezmada por completo.

Girando para regresar a Drogon, gritó sorprendida cuando casi choco contra un gran lobo blanco. La parte superior de la cabeza de Fantasma casi alcanzaba su hombro y él la miró con sus grande ojos rojos. Con una oreja arrancada en la batalla con los Muertos, se veía más aterrador que nunca.

Se quedo paralizada y escucho la voz preocupada de Jon, y el sonido de él desenvainado su espada.

—¡Fantasma!— lo escucho exclamar aliviado, y volviendo a envainar su espada, vino a su lado.

—Esta bien,— le aseguró,— no va a hacerte daño.— Dany sintió relajarse su cuerpo mientras liberaba un suspiro de alivio, viendo a Fantasma apoyarse en la mano de Jon, mientras le rascaba detrás de la oreja buena.

—Ustedes dos nunca han sido presentados correctamente.

—No, no lo hemos hecho,— Dany exhaló.

Ella jadeó cuando Fantasma hizo el primer movimiento y gentilmente presionó su nariz contra su vientre sobresaliente. Cuidadosamente, ella extendió la mano hacia él y la lamió suavemente.

No entendía porque sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero estaba cansada de llorar, y por eso se trago los intrusos sentimientos.

Jon se arrodilló a lado de Fantasma, así que estaba nivelado con sus ojos y colocó una mano en su peludo cuello blanco, —nos vamos ahora, chico. Vuelve con Tormund. Nos veremos pronto.— Con eso el gran lobo blanco paso trotando junto a los en dirección a _Castle_ _Black_.

Sintió que él colocaba una mano suavemente sobre su hombro mientras le decía que necesitaban irse. Asintiendo para evitar sus traicioneros sentimientos, su garganta llena de emoción, dejó que la llevara de vuelta a su gran montura. Una ve que estuvo de espaldas, se limpio rápidamente la humedad de sus ojos.

Habían tomado el camino largo y volado sobre las nubes para reducir las posibilidades de ser vistos por los hermanos y hermanas de la Guardia de la Noche. Era mucho más frío estar tan alto, con el viento atravesándolos, y ella estaba feliz de tener un cuerpo cálido detrás de ella.

Su corazón era un torrente de emociones. Una gran parte quería fundirse de nuevo contra él, y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado entre ahora y cuando bajaron del barco en _White Harbor_. Otra parte quería odiarlo… pero sabía que nunca podría.

Si bien se sentía mas segura y en paz con él, también se sentía vulnerable e insegura. La había rechazado una y otra vez, hasta el día en que la destruyó por completo. A veces se preguntaba si este era otro truco… pero ¿importaba si no tenía la intensión de quedarse?

—¡Ahí esta!— la llamó.

Mientras Drogon comenzaba a descender, una torre en ruinas con almenas amarillas, rodeada de agua, apareció. Edificios en ruinas que parecían habían sido casa una vez y tiendas, estaban esparcidas por el área. No era un gan pueblo, pero estaba encantada de ver pasto verde y arboles.

—Es algo bueno que tenga una tienda de campaña,— comentó.

—No nos quedaremos aquí. Un poco más allá por ese camino,— le dijo, señalando hacia el Norte.

Volaron a una granja de un piso, con un establo vacío y pasto verde cercado. No había señales de vida, humana o de otro tipo. La cerca se había caído en algunas áreas y el pasto estaba sobrecrecido, pero la casa parecía estar intacta.

En el suelo, buscaron cautelosamente por signos de habitantes, y no encontraron ninguno. Moviéndose frente a ella, Jon abrió la puerta lentamente, su mano descansado en el pomo de su espada.

Cuando entró, Dany lo siguió de cerca. La casa tenía el olor a humedad de haber estado cerrada por mucho tiempo. El polvo descansaba sobre cada superficie como una manta pesada, y gruesas telarañas colgaban de las esquinas del techo y los marcos de las ventanas.

La casa era una gran habitación rectangular con una cama metida contra la pared derecha, una chimenea a la mitad y una pequeña mesa y sillas a la izquierda. Las ventanas al otro lado de la habitación proyectaban luz dorada a travez del piso y daban al pasto. Dany estaba feliz de ver que había pisos de madera en lugar de los pisos de tierra de la casa en la que se habían quedado la noche anterior.

Algo muy diferente a los castillos a los que se había acostumbrado, pero tenía un encanto simple. Mejor de lo que estaba esperando, basándose en las previas noches de alojamientos y el estado de _Queenscrown_.

—Esto servirá,— le dijo con aprobación.

Él le sonrió cálidamente, viéndose aliviado. —Bien.—

Mirando al rededor de la casa, encontró un pequeño gabinete en el suelo con humildes platos de madera, tazas y utensilios, junto con una pila de sabanas dobladas.

Arrodillandose en el piso ante un viejo cofre al final de la cama, encontró viejas ropas y más sabanas.

—Quien quiera que viviera aquí, dejó todo atrás,— dijo en voz alta, girando hacia Jon, quiene estaba examinando el arco que había encontrado apoyado contra la pared. —¿Crees que fueron los Caminantes Blancos?—

—No,— le dijo dejando el arco a un lado, — el hombre que vivía aquí criaba caballos para la Guardia de la Noche. Fue asesinado cuando pase por aquí con la Gente Libre.—

—Aquí hay ropa de mujer, también,— comentó sosteniendo un vestido blanco.

—La Gente Libre solía asaltar las aldeas cercanas regularmente. Muchos aldeanos fueron asesinados. Es por eso que _Queenscrown_ fue abandonada.

—¿Viniste aquí con Tormund y…— ella dudó,— Ygritte?

Pareció sorprendido de que ella usara el nombre de antigua amante salvaje, y miro hacia abajo por un momento antes de asentir, —aquí es donde… nos separamos. Y en donde obtuve estas cicatrices,— comentó, pasando los dedos sobre sus cejas.

Un poderoso sentimiento la invadió, la ola y la intensidad de este la sorprendieron. Se levanto lo más abruptamente posible, usando el cofre como palanca.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, dijo bruscamente sobre su hombro, —Necesito un poco de aire fresco.—

—Dany-,— lo escucho llamarla, pero lo ignoró. Caminando alrededor de la casa, fue hacia la cerca y descansó sus brazos sobre ella, mirando hacia el campo ondulado. Su estomago gruñó y sabía que su no comía pronto, comenzaría a tener nauseas.

Como si lo supiera, Jon apareció detrás de ella con algo de carne seca y pan. —Gracias,— le dijo rotundamente, tomando lo que le ofrecía.

—Si te he ofendido-,— él comenzó, pero lo interrumpió.

—¡La dejaste!,— lo acuso girando el rostro hacia él, temblando de enojo.

Su boca se abrió y ella vió la mirada de verdadero dolor en sus ojos antes de que pudiera decir, —¿Qué?—

Alejándose de él otra vez, evitando esos obscuros ojos, siguió, —¡La dejaste!… y me dejaste a _mí_… me _heriste_. ¡Peor de lo que nadie lo ha hecho!—

Soltando un largo suspiro, se recargo en la cerca junto a ella. —Primero, no sabes a cerca de mi tiempo con la Gente Libre. No podría haber sido más diferente…— se detuvo. Comenzando de nuevo, le dijo con confianza, —no voy a ir a ningún lado… se que mis palabras no significan mucho para ti ahora, pero voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para protegerte… hasta el _final_ de mis días.—

Su cuerpo se relajó mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro tembloroso, aun incapaz de mirarlo, —Lo sé. O al menos se que eso es lo que quiero creer.—

El asintió hacia ella con tristeza, y de repente el momento fue interrumpido por el rugido inquieto de Drogon, aun esperando a que lo aliviaran de su pesada carga.

—Vamos,— dijo Jon ofreciendo su mano, —Necesito que te asegures de que no me come mientras le quito ese artilugio.—

El sol estaba poniéndose ahora, dentro de su pequeño escondite, los dos se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas frente a la chimenea. Jon había cortado leña para el fuego y Dany había arreglado la pequeña cama.

Les había tomado algo de tiempo limpiar las telarañas y el polvo. Mientras atacaba una esquina llena de telarañas con una escoba, Dany había estornudado causando que soltara un grito de dolor por el estiramiento de los ligamentos de su cuerpo siempre cambiante. Jon había tratado de detenerla, hasta que ella dejo en claro que no sería mimada durante los siguientes tres meses.

Se sentaron con las pequeñas tazas de madera que habían entrado en el gabinete, ahora llenas con té caliente que había traído con ella de Essos. Sus capas estaban colgando de clavijas en la pared, y sus botas estaban alineadas debajo de ellas. Se sentaron en sus ropas simples y calcetines, ninguno de los adornos que tenían cuando se conocieron como Reina y Rey. Jon vestía el color negro de la Guardia de la Noche.

De repente, esto le pareció divertido y resopló tratando de reprimir su risa detrás de su mano. Él la miró con divertida confusión, —¿Qué es gracioso?—

Levantando su taza, exclamó, —¡Por el Rey del Norte y la Reina de los Siete Reinos!—

Él le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, —Siete infiernos.— Después agregó sinceramente, —no lo extraño. He sentido mas paz hoy que en los últimos ocho años.—

Lo absurdo de su declaración, junto con el hecho de que ella sabía que era verdad, solo la hizo reír más fuerte hasta que sintió un dolor agudo y gritó.

—Si,— se las arregló para decir a travez de su alegría, —duele cuando me río muy fuerte.—

Ahora fue Jon quien se echó a reír, —¡Duele cuando estornudas y cuando te ríes!—

—¿Cómo es eso gracioso?— bromeo ella golpeándole el brazo juguetonamente y luego apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro. Había un sentimiento ligero y aireado en su cabeza, con si hubiera bebido demasiado vino.

—¿Sabes qué más haces?— preguntó en broma, volviendo su rostro para mirarla.

—¿Qué hago?— pregunto con una sonrisa brillante, sus caras a centímetros de distancia.

Él la miró con picardía en los ojos, como si supiera que no debería decirlo en voz alta, —te tambaleas al caminar.—

Ella sintió que se sonrojaba y rió junto con él a pesar de si misma. Aunque trato de fingir seriedad, no pudo mantener una expresión seria, —_No_ me tabaleo.—

Sintió su corazón comenzar a acelerarse cuando él sostuvo su mirada y gentilmente apartó el cabello de sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo se debilitó mientras sus suaves labios se rozaron contra los de ella y no pudo reprimir el gemido que salió desde su interior.

Cuando sus manos encontraron su espalda para acercarla a él, el aire dejo sus pulmones. Los sonidos a su alrededor se apagaron y todo lo que podía ver era su propio cuerpo flácido en sus brazos.

Empujando hacia atrás con ambas manos, se abrazó a sí misma y trató de recuperar el control de su respiración.

Desde muy lejos, escuchó qué llamaba su nombre, pero no pudo responder. Siento que él comenzaba afrontar su espalda, y su pánico se disparó al instante. —¡No me toques!— tartamudeó mientras continuaba enfocándose en su respiración.

Lentamente, sus sentidos comenzaron a regresar, y recuperó el control de su respiración. Cuando sus ojos pudieron enfocarse nuevamente, lo encontró mirándola con una expresión de dolor y preocupación.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si,— comenzó, —Jon, yo-,—

—Esta bien, Dany,— le aseguró, —voy a salir y tomar aire por un momento. ¿Estarás bien?—

Tratando de esconder el sentimiento de rechazo, contestó, —Por supuesto,—

El sonido de la puerta cerrandose la hizo estremecerse, y volvió a estudiar las flamas.

* * *

Estaba casi completamente obscuro, pero la luna y las estrellas iluminaban el cielo nocturno. Su mente estaba corriendo, torturandolo. La mirada de miedo en sus ojos cortó profundo, y no tenía a nadie a quien culpar mas que a si mismo. Aun existía otra barrera entre ellos, y no sabía si podrían resolverlo.

Él la deseaba, como había sido antes, como ella le había rogado que volviera a ser… y pensaba que al menos una parte de ella todavía lo deseaba. _Me moví demasiado rápido_, pensó. Ella había pasado por mucho y ahora él estaba apresurando las cosas como un tonto egoísta. _Puede que nunca este lista, puede que nunca quiera más_, sus pensamientos obscuros se burlaron de él.

_Me tiene miedo_, llegó el pensamiento no deseado. La realización lo golpeo como un puñetazo en el estomago. _Por supuesto, me tiene miedo…_

Resolvió que no importaba como lo necesitara, estaría ahí para ella, y con eso, regresó al interior de la pequeña casa.

Cuando volvió a entrar, ella estaba sentada en la cama, medio debajo de las pieles, vestida en su camisón. Le sonrío disculpándose y ella le sonrió igual.

—Tomaré el piso,— le dijo.

Ella lo miró por un momento antes de contestar, —preferiría que durmieras aquí,— le dijo, señalando el lugar junto a ella.

—Si eso te complace,— le dijo suavemente.

—Me complace,— dijo simplemente.

Quitándose la tunica y los pantalones, subió a la pequeña cama, junto a ella. Su cabeza inmediatamente contra su hombro y se acurrucó a su lado, y él supo que esto era más de lo que merecía.

* * *

_(1) _es un establecimiento al sur del Muro, administrado por la Guardia de la Noche.


	4. Arciano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos :)  
Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo, de mis favoritos, la verdad 💜  
Espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia y me digan que opinan con sus comentarios.  
¡Esperemos que Emilia, Kit y el resto del elenco ganen sus Emmys! excepto D&D por supuesto, y como siempre ¡Fuck canon!

La suave luz del amanecer se arrastraba lentamente a travez del suelo, mientras Jon permanecía despierto estudiando el techo mientras su mente agonizaba de un problema a otro. Su acompañante de cabello plateado estaba profundamente dormida con su cabeza descansado sobre su hombro. Con una pierna y un brazo sobre él, usaba su cuerpo para aliviar el dolor de sus caderas.

Hacía un calor casi insoportable y había pateado las cobijas para aliviarlo, pero no se quejaba. _Al menos puedo darle eso_, prensó. La vergüenza estaba comenzando a dar vueltas en su cabeza ante la situación en la que estaban. Era la mujer que cargaba a su hijo, y lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era una cabaña y raciones.

Había bajado su guardia ayer, encontrándose completamente desarmado en su presencia otra vez. Mientras que por ahora tenían este pequeño refugio, sabía que el mundo no los dejaría solos ,y necesitaba estar seguro que que podía protegerla.

¿Enviarían su hermano o su hermana asesinos tras ella? Seguramente nadie intentaría reunir una fuerza militar contra ella después de ver de lo que era capaz hacer con la Compañía Dorada. De lo único que estaba seguro, era de que no iba a ser capaz de dejarla fuera de su vista.

Le dolía mucho no poder cuidar de ella apropiadamente. Había sido una Reina, acostumbrada a castillos y comodidades, y aun así, aquí estaban. Tendría que despertarla de su sueño reparador para llevarla con él a cazar esta mañana, con el vientre redondo y todo.

El pensamiento de llevar a su Reina embarazada a travez del bosque, lo atormentaba con culpa, y deseaba poder darle la vida que ella merecía. Por lo que sea que había hecho, había pasado por tanto dolor y perdida, y merecía que la cuidaran. Él estaría feliz de vivir de la tierra lejos del mundo, pero Dany estaba acostumbrada a mucho más.

Sus obscuras reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por un murmullo de Dany, mientras comenzaba a moverse, y él sonrió a pesar de todo.

—Puedo _sentirte_ dandole vueltas al asunto,— bromeo, su voz roca por el sueño.

—Nunca,— le contestó sarcástico.

Ante eso ella rió, se sentó lentamente y estiro los brazos sobre su cabeza. Sus pequeños codos se presionaron ligeramente contra su pecho cuando ella se arrodilló frente a él y sostuvo su mirada con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez en _Dragonstone_, me imaginaba besando esa cara melancólica tuya, hasta que no fuera nada mas que sonrisas y suspiros.

Sus palabras hicieron que su sangre corriera, pero fingió desinterés, —no creo que hubiera funcionado.—

Aceptando el desafío, salpicó su cara con castos besos mientras él se reía.

—Esta bien, estaba equivocado,— admitió con una sonrisa, frotando su espalda.

—Dime tus problemas, Jon Snow,— le dijo con preocupación, —solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, después de todo.— Había algo más detrás de su pregunta, que no estaba preguntando, y sabía que ella también se sentía alterada por la noche anterior.

Suspirando, acarició su mejilla, —No es nada, Dany. Yo solo… desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes para ti.—

—Las cosas han sido peor para mi, — le dijo simplemente, —¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre como mi hermano y yo habíamos vivido?—

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero… perteneces a un castillo con comidas calientes y sirvientes-,—

Ella lo interrumpió, —Mi tiempo en castillos ya terminó… como mi tiempo de ser Reina.—

La verdad en sus palabras picaba, pero sabía que eran verdad. —Supongo que mi tiempo terminó también,— estuvo de acuerdo.

—Ah, pero tienes el amor de tu gente. Espero que nuestro hijo tenga su amor también,— le dijo. Quitándole el pelo de la cara agregó, —Tal vez se parezca a ti.—

—¿Que se parezca a mí? Entonces vas a tener dos caras melancólicas con las que lidiar,— bromeó.

Ella lo miró con tristeza, pero no respondió. Fue cuando recordó que le había dicho que pensaba irse después de que naciera el bebe. El pensamiento le hizo tener miedo y sentirse enojado, pero lo hizo a un lado para otro momento. No tenía la intención de dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

Cambiando el tema, le dijo con pesar, —tus raciones no nos duraran mucho. Necesito cazar y no puedo dejarte aquí sola,—

—Esta bien, Jon. Un pase por el bosque no me va a hacer daño.

* * *

El borde del bosque podía ser visto desde su cabaña, justo al norte de esta. No era una gran distancia, pero aun así, Jon había preguntado, —¿es muy lejos para qué camines?—

Lo absurdo de la pregunta la sorprendió y tuvo que evitar reírse. Aun así, la gentil preocupación detrás de sus palabras la conmovió. Khal Drogo nunca había mostrado ningún preocupación por su bienestar mientras cargaba a su hijo.

—No, Jon. No es demasiado lejos,— le dijo con una mezcla de adoración y diversión.

El bosque tenía cierta belleza con sus altos árboles negros, de robustos follajes verdes, los pájaros de primavera cantaban alegremente, y el lugar tenía la sensación de no haber sido tocado por un tiempo.

No tuvieron que caminar lejos por el bosque hasta que encontraron una prometedor extensión de zarzas, espinas y madreselva. Jon señaló huellas de conejo en el suelo y ella preguntó, —¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Nos tenemos que quedar muy callados?—

—No, no hay cosa más fácil que cazar conejos. Solo los asustas y los atrapas cuando corren,—

Puso su capa sobre un árbol de tronco negro caído y la ayudo a sentarse. Lo vio mientras intentaba penetrar intensamente con sus ojos el claro. Al principio fue bastante divertido verlo pisotear el area y detenerse cada 10 pasos o así, pero después de un tiempo, sus ojos comenzaron a divagar por el bosque.

Se sobresaltó cuando lo escucho soltar una flecha, dandole a uno de cola de algodón marrón.

—¡Buen trabajo!— gritó emocionada.

Él se rió por encima de su hombro mientras iba a recuperar su caza y preguntó, —¿Cuando te volviste tan fácil de impresionar?—

Ella se sonrojó mientras iba hacia ella y dejo un beso en su frente. Una idea curiosa comenzó a formularse en su mente, y preguntó, —¿Crees que podrías enseñarme?—

Estaba claro que la pregunta lo sorprendió, —¿Qué? ¿Cómo usar un arco?—

Ella asintió, y le sonrió, —Si. Puedo enseñarte,—

No se le había ocurrido aprender a usar una arma antes y ciertamente no cazar, pero seguramente sería necesario aquí. Al menos, hasta que tenga al bebe… después de eso, no lo sabía.

Ademas, venía la Gente Libre, y por lo que Jon le había dicho, sus mujeres cazaban y peleaban junto a los hombres. Casi comenzaba a ansiar su llegada, ya que no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlos antes de la Batalla con los Muertos. Sería prudente intentar encajar. _¿Encajar? Después de Kings Landing, nunca vas a encajar en ningún lado. Y no lo mereces_, su voz interna la reprendió.

Cuando Jon terminó de cazar, le entregó el arco. —Es un poco grande para ti, pero servirá por ahora.—

Le enseño cómo sostenerlo y cómo pararse. Cuando señaló a un gran roble para usarlo de blanco, comenzó a sentirse segura de que no sería tan difícil como pensaba. Tomando un respiro, soltó la flecha y esta calló al suelo ante sus pies.

Suspiró mientras se inclinaba a levantarla e intentarlo de nuevo. Era evidente que Jon estaba tratando de ocultar su diversion, y esto la molesto más que si él simplemente se hubiera reído de ella.

La segunda vez que lo intentó, la flecha golpeó el suelo a unos metros antes de su objetivo previsto, pero la lleno de satisfacción de todas formas.

—Mejor,— le dijo con una sonrisa, —pronto tu serás quien este cazando la cena.—

—Tal vez atrape algo aun más grande,— bromeó.

—Si, solo recuerda, lo que sea que mates, tines que arrastrarlo de vuelta.—

Ella se rió, mientras intentaba apuntar nuevamente cuando hojas color rojo obscuro en la distancia, llamaron su atención.

—Mira allá,— dijo señalando, —¿crees que ese es otro Arciano?—

—Si, puede ser,— respondido de manera objetiva. —Hay muchos de ellos aquí arriba y mas al Norte.—

Con el arco en la mano, caminó en dirección de las intrigantes hojas y Jon la siguió de cerca.

El gran tronco blanco de un Arciano apareció a la vista en el extremo de un claro, brillantes hojas rojas proporcionando un color encantador al obscuro bosque. El sol de la mañana estaba brillando a travez de las hojas y sobre la superficie de un estanque humeante que rodeaba el árbol sagrado. La vision calento su corazón y la hizo sentirse triste.

—Es hermoso,— murmuró mientras se acercaba.

Tenía los ojos sangrantes y la boca similar al Arbol Corazón de _Winterfell_, perturbador, pero no tan horrible con el de _Whitetree_.

Se arrodillo ante el estanque y paso sus delgados dedos por la superficie cálida del agua, —Aguas termales,— dijo sonriendo a Jon por encima de su hombro.

Jon miro alrededor, —Un baño privado, al menos hasta que llegue la Gente Libre. ¿Porque no regresamos ahora? Puedes descansar mientras yo cocino estos.—

—O… podemos tomar un rápido baño antes de regresar…— ella sugirió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los ojos de Jon se abrieron, pero se recupero rápidamente, —¿ahora?—

—¿Porque no? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que pude limpiarme,— insistió. Mientras mas miraba a el estanque humeante, mas comenzaba a sentir como si estuviera cubierta de suciedad. Sus músculos y ligamentos estaba pidiendo alivio.

—No lo se, Dany,— contesto vacilante, escaneando el área.

—Sere rápida,— y le dió la espada cuando comenzó a desvestirse. No necesitaba mirar hacia atrás para saber que él se había girado, y eso la hizo sonreír. _Es mejor que que aun no lo vea_, pensó, _tengo que decírselo primero_.

Se sentó en el borde del estanque antes de deslizarse lentamente. El alivio fue inmediato, mientras sus pies tocaban la arena del suelo, su cuerpo envuelto en el calor relajante hasta su cuello. Agachandose, comenzó a enjuagarse la mugre de la cara y el cabello.

Ya sintiéndose rejuvenecida, se movió al borde del ague y llamó a su siempre precavido acompañante, —¿qué estas esperando, Jon Snow?—

La miró nerviosamente, y parecía estar teniendo su propio conflicto interno, pero el lado que peleaba por unirse a ella ganó y comenzó a desvestirse. Lo vio hacerlo, no dandole la misma cortesía que él le había dado, y repentinamente se sintió tímida. La melancolía coloreó su humor mientras pensaba en esos obscuros meses extrañándolo cuando la rechazó.

Se movió al otro lado del estanque para distraerse, y observó de cerca la misteriosa cara del Arciano. Se sentía muy vivo, casi como si esos ojos rojos pudieran verla y esa boca pudiera hablar si así lo decidía.

Estaba tan fascinada que casi se sobresalto cuando Jon se acercó a su lado, rizos obscuros, mojados y brillantes en el sol. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para estirarse y tocarla, y ella estaba comenzando a tener problemas para mantener los ojos en su cara.

—¿Decidiste unirte?— bromeó.

—Bueno, pensé que apreciarías mas mi compañía si estaba limpio,— bromeó él.

Comenzó a sentir el calor cada vez mas abajo en su cuerpo, así que decidió cambiar de tema, —hubo un tiempo en el que fantaseaba casarme contigo en frente de un Arciano.—

Una sonrisa verdadera se extendió en su rostro, —¿_tú_ has pensado en casarte _conmigo_? Debo ser muy afortunado.—

Un calor se expandió por su pecho ante el pensamiento de que él no había considerado que ella quisiera casarse con él. Aparte de ser terriblemente guapo y valiente, había sido el hombre más poderoso de Poniente.

—¿Tú nunca pensaste en ello?— preguntó con una sonrisa, pero estaba asustada de su respuesta.

—Por supuesto que lo hice. Me imagine diciendo nuestros votos a los Dioses Antiguos justo ahí, el Bosque de Dioses en _Winterfell_.—

—Ojalá hubiera sido así,— dijo solemnemente.

—Si,— dijo simplemente.

—Si,— dijo imitando su acento para aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Te estas burlando de mi?— pregunto con fingida indignación.

—¡Nunca! Solo estoy tratando de aclimatarme. ¿Cuál es la otra frase que siempre usas? ¡Siete infiernos!— se burló de él.

—¡Eso es todo, ven acá!— bromeó moviéndose hacia ella en el agua.

Riendo, se dejó de él, pero no le tomo mucho tiempo atraparla en un abrazo. Con esa barrera rota, no perdió tiempo en envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus pechos desnudos se presionaron contra su pecho duro.

Su boca encontró la de él, y la dejó tomar el mando, siguiéndola rápidamente. Sabia y olía como ella recordaba, y provoco una explosión de calor dentro de su pecho y su núcleo. El deslizar de su lengua malvada dentro de su boca cosquilleaba de la mima manera que solía hacer, y ella gimió contra su boca llena de satisfacción.

Dejo que sus dedos recordaran su barba y después el contorno de su pecho. Se deleitó con el sonido de su respiración aspera y sus gemidos contra su boca. Sus labios se movieron hacia abajo para atacar su cuello mientras su mano se arrastraba lentamente bajo su abdomen para encontrar su polla, ya rígida por sus atenciones. Un bajo gemido escapo de sus labios cuando ella lo acaricio.

—¡Detente!— le dijo desesperado mientras quitaba su mano.

Dany se sorprendió, y una parte de ella estaba segura de que iba a poner un alto a su intimidad, pero la levantó bruscamente y la empujo contra la orilla del estanque. —Necesito probarte, — gruñó.

Fue muy tarde. Ella miro hacia abajo para verlo paralizado, su mirada fija en la linea roja y arrugada justo debajo de su pecho izquierdo y debajo de su corazón.

Soltó un suspiro al sentir sus labios sobre la cicatriz, y las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro. Lo escucho sollozar y su respiración se agito mientras cálidas lagrimas rodaban por su vientre. Difícilmente podía creer lo mucho que sus sentimientos habían cambiado respecto a este hombre mientras desesperadamente buscaba palabras para consolarlo, —Jon-,—

—No,— la interrumpió, —no lo hagas,—

Entonces su labios estaba en su cuello y su pulso comenzó a acelerarse otra vez. El calor y la humedad se juntaron entre sus piernas ante las promesas que sus besos hacían, mientras despertaba cada nervio de su cuerpo. Ella se deleitó con el suave roce de esos labios en su piel otra vez, y una sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras pensaba en todos los lugares a los que irían.

Cuando su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de su pezon, se sintió como una doncella por lo mucho que la afectó, y sus manos encontraron su cabeza para sostenerlo ahí por tanto tiempo como quiera soportarlo. Liberandose de su agarre, le mostró la misma atención a su gemelo, ella no sabía si podría durar.

Su corazón comenzó a latir como un martillo mientras él bajaba, dejando rastros de dulces besos por su hinchado vientre. La levantó, así que ella estaba fuera del agua completamente, su espalda sobre la hierba, sosteniendose sobre sus hombros. Separo sus muslos, dejándola completamente expuesta. Su vientre bloqueaba su vista y se exitó al no saber qué podría hacer él.

—Siete infiernos,— lo escuchó dicer, y ella sintió que percibía su aroma. Gimió cuando sintió su respiración contra su núcleo, y jadeó cuando sintió sus labios hacer contacto con sus pliegues. La probó al principio con castos besos, pero cada vez mas impaciente, su lengua pronto encontró su núcleo. Él estaba gimiendo mientras lamía sus jugos, y sabía que la había extrañado tanto como ella a él.

—¿Debería darte lo que quieres?— preguntó, las vibración de su pregunta, burlándose de sus mas necesitadas areas.

—¡Dioses, sí!—

Una larga y suave lamida desde su núcleo hasta su desesperada protuberancia la dejó temblando. _Después_, una segunda y una _tercera_ vez, hasta que se cansó de las burlas. Suave y lentamente su lengua jugó sobre su punto más sensible, mientras la sensaciones se apoderaban de ella. Nada más en el mundo importaba, excepto su lengua en _ese_ punto. Estaba a su merced, y él la mantuvo jadeando y gimiendo hasta que su dulce liberación recorrió su cuerpo con un gemido roto.

Regresando a sus sentidos, se encontró a sí misma sobre su espalda completamente. Casi se muere del susto cuando vio la cara al revés del árbol Arciano mirándola. Se sentó rápidamente y se extendió hacia Jon, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él la jaló de vuelta hacia el estanque caliente.

Sus labios codiciosos encontraron los de ella otra vez, y rió con deleite.

—No sé como mantuve mis manos fuera de ti alguna vez,— le dijo entre besos.

Ella respondido mordiendo su hombro, haciéndolo silbar hasta que ella lo calmó con su lengua. —Te quiero dentro de mi,— le dijo definitivamente.

Gruñó y la jaló hacia él, —¿qué hay del bebe?—

Ella rió ligeramente y beso sus labios. Mirando en sus ojos mientras le preguntó, —¿sabes qué fue lo primero que me hizo enamorarme de ti?—

—¿Fue mi firme negación a arrodillarme?— bromeó.

—No,— se rió, —sabia que me deseabas… pero no estabas tratando de impresionarme. No estaba trabado de ganarme como una conquiste. Viste quien era como mujer, y te preocupaste por mi.—

La miró con ojos obscuros llenos de emoción y la beso dulcemente. El gimió desesperadamente cuando ella bajo la mano y lo acaricio de nuevo. Contra sus labios, murmuró, —te quiero dentro de mi. No va a lastimar al bebe.—

Apartándose de su abrazo, nado de vuelta a la orilla de la piscina y puso sus manos contra ella. Mirándolo sobre su hombro, lo llamó con su ojos.

Su respiración se volvió más superficial cuando lo escucho moverse a través del agua hacia ella. Estaba besando su cuello y mordiendo su oreja mientras sus dedos trazaban patrones, subiendo por sus muslos y sobre su trasero. Pronto sus dedos exploraron más, buscando su núcleo nuevamente.

—Por favor, Jon,— susurró.

Separando sus muslos, empujó dentro de ella lentamente y los dos gimieron. Él mantuvo un ritmo lento, usando sus caderas como apoyo. Tierra se desmoronó debajo de sus dedos mientras ella se sostenía, sus sentidos todos enfocados en sus placenteros empujes. Jadeo en apropiación cuando acelero el paso.

—¿Esto esta bien?— preguntó entre sus propios jadeos.

—¡Sí!— respondido mientras él empujaba más profundo.

Siento que tomaba una de sus manos que apretaban el borde, y la guiaba haca su impaciente clitoris. Una de sus manos se unió a la suya en el borde, mientras la otra permanecía en su cadera. Comenzó a frotar lentos círculos sobre ella, gritando, abrumada por la sensación. Sus embestidas se volvieron mas erráticas y entonces los dos estaban cayendo sobre el borde juntos, colapsando en un montón de suspiros.

Después de unos momentos, la volteó y la atrajo de nuevo a sus brazos. —Siento como si el Arciano nos estuviera observando,— ella le dijo.

—Si, siento como si debiéramos estar aquí.—

Ella resopló, —¿piensas que el árbol quería vernos follar?—

—No, pienso que debería casarme contigo aquí,— le dijo con sinceridad.

—¿Qué?— ella se rió.

—A pesar de todo, nunca deje de amarte… o desearte. Solo estaba tratando de hacer lo que creí que era correcto… y estaba equivocado. No te merezco, nunca lo hice, pero… césate conmigo de todas formas.—

—Jon, me temo que puedas tener la impresión equivocada,— le contestó con tristeza, — te he dicho que no tengo la intención de quedarme.—

Pudo ver que sus palabras lo lastimaban, pero no se rindió, —tal ves todavía espero poder hacerte cambiar de opinion. —Aunque sea, casate conmigo por el bebe. Así ella nunca tendrá que cargar con el nombre de bastardo.—

—No tenemos un sacerdote…—

—Las bodas del Norte no tiene un sacerdote. Nosotros solo vamos frente al Arciano y decimos nuestros votos a los Antiguos Dioses. La cabeza de la Casa usualmente preside la ceremonia… y como el mas viejo miembro de la Casa Targaryen, nos doy mi bendición,— terminó con una sonrisa descarada.

Los ojos de ella comenzaron a brillar mientras lo miraba con pesar, —Jon… como puedes casarte conmigo… después de lo que he hecho.—

Suavemente, acuno su rostro y acarició su suave piel con sus pulgares, —Dany, te he amado como nunca he amado a otra persona. Siempre te amare, no importa a donde vayas, no importa que hagas… nunca puede haber otra.—

Ella sostuvo su mirada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, tragando antes de contestar, —te amo también. Mas de lo que podría haber imaginado.—

Tirando de ella completamente en sus brazos, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él y él los movió más cerca del árbol.

Ella le sonrió de verdad, —Entonces, ¿solo vamos a decir nuestros votos aquí, desnudos como el día en qué nacimos y en dicha post-coital?—

—Si,— le dijo simplemente con una sonrisa.

—Solo se los votos de Los Siete,— admitió.

—Entonces esos serán nuestros votos,— le dijo simplemente. —¿Estas lista?—

Ella envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuellos y asintió. Cada uno tomo una respiración y sostuvieron la mirada del otro mientras recitaban juntos:

_—Padre, Herrero, Guerrero_

_Madre, Doncella, Anciana, Extraño_

_Yo soy de el, y el es mío_

_Desde este día, hasta el último de mis días.—_

Cuando terminaron, los ojos de ambos brillaban de emoción. Dany se inclinó hacia él con un beso profundo y Jon le respondió con avidez.

Con mucho esfuerzo, ella rompió el beso, alejándose para decir, —Llévame de vuelta, esposo, tengo hambre.—

* * *

Solo habían pasado un par de horas del mediodía cuando regresaron a su humilde cabaña. Mientras Jon limpiaba a los conejos, Dany se ocupo en hacer té.

Tomaron sus lugares frente al fuego mientras su caza salvaje chisporroteaba en palos.

Cuando estuvieron listos, él le dió uno con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Tomándolo, ella preguntó, —¿Por qué es esa mirada, Jon? Este conejo gordo es por lejos, lo peor que he tenido que comer.—

Él sintió la culpa invadirlo por su situación actual, y la miró con pesar, —Desearía poder hacer mas por ti.—

Ella miró hacia abajo por un momento, —desearía que las cosas hubieran sido mejor para los dos. Pero… cuando miro atrás en mi vida… y pienso en casa… aun pienso en la pequeña casa en Bravos con la puerta roja. Apenas era lo suficientemente mayor para recordar, y aún así, hasta que mi hermano me vendió, lo único que deseaba era volver ahi… no a Poniente. Ese sueño vino después…—

—De todos los palacios, castillos y pirámides en los que he vivido, incluso Dragonstone, nunca se sintieron cómo _esa_ casa,— ella terminó.

El sintió un aleteo en su corazón ante sus palabras. —Los castillos y títulos nunca nos han hecho ningún favor.—

Le dió una mirada tímida antes de continuar, —tal vez suene extraño para ti, pero me sentí de la misma manera cuando viaje con la Gente Libre mas allá del Muro. Ellos viven como quieren, y solo siguen a quien quieren… nos llaman _arrodilladores_.—

Ella resopló divertida mientras el continuaba, —ellos no llaman bastardos a los niños y sus mujeres pelean junto a ellos, y con la misma ferocidad.—

—Amas a tus mujeres guerreras,— bromeo ella.

—Si, lo hago,— se rió. Luego la miro con sinceridad y le dijo, —Si decides quedarte, Dany, podríamos tener una buena vida aquí.—

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ante sus palabras y tuvo que tomarse un momento antes de contestar, —si, tal vez podríamos.—

* * *

Era solo una hora después de la comida de la mañana, pero ya era un día caluroso en _Kings Landing_, mientras Lord Samwell Tarly se apresuraba a una reunion urgente del consejo. Las cosas fueron caóticas en sus aposentos esa mañana con Gilly, pequeño Sam y el nuevo bebe, e iba tarde. Al menos, gracias a las limitaciones del nuevo Rey, no tuvo que subir incontables escaleras.

De alguna manera se las arreglo para tropezar mientras pasaba por la puerta hacia la reunión del Concejo Privado, y todos los ojos del concejo reunido estaban sobre él.

El Rey Bran presidia la reunion en la cabecera de la mesa con Lord Tyrion a su derecha, y Ser Davos a su izquierda. Ser Brienne y Lord Blackwater estaban en lados opuestos de cada uno. Sam murmuro sus disculpas mientras iba a tomar su lugar junto a Ser Brienne.

El Rey nunca había llamado a una reunion _urgente_ del concejo y Sam se había estado revolviendo el cerebro pensando qué pasaba. El Rey Bran comenzó la reunion como de costumbre, sin cortesías y con una vaga y distante expresión, —los he llamado a todos aquí hoy, para discutir asuntos urgente. Daenerys Targaryen esta viva.—

Hubo jadeos audibles entre el concejo, y Sam mismo sintió como si hubiera sido salpicado con agua fría, pero Bran continuó como si estuvieran discutiendo los suministros de grano.

—Después de ser asesinada, su Dragón llevó su cuerpo a Volantes en donde una Sacerdotisa Roja llamada Kinvara la trajo de vuelta a la vida.—

Hizo una pausa, pero todos lo miraron con expresiones boquiabiertas, esperando a que continuara.

—Ha regresado a Poniente y actualmente reside justo al norte de _Queenscrown_, cerca de _Castle Black_ con mi hermano, Jon Snow.—

—¿¡Qué!?— exclamó Ser Davos con preocupación. El propio corazón de Sam se aceleró con miedo por su buen amigo.

—¿Jon Snow ha roto sus votos?— preguntó Brianne con sorpresa.

—Nunca los hizo,— respondió Bran llanamente, y sin mas explicaciones. La mente de Sam estaba corriendo. No podría entender cómo Jon podía volver a tratar con ella de nuevo. _Es un monstruo_, pensó.

—Y la reina por la que fue desterrado al asesinarla, esta viva,— Ser Davos intercedió inclinándose hacia adelante con ambas manos sobre la mesa.

—Ya no es una Reina,— dejo Tyrion de manera objetiva mirando por la ventana.

—Debemos advertir a la Reina Sana,— agregó Brianne con urgencia.

—¿Esta a salvo Jon Snow, su Alteza?— preguntó Ser Davos.

Dirigiendo su vacía expresión a Ser Davos, Bran contestó, —Jon esta bastante bien. Daenerys esta embarazada con su hijo.—

La mesa estallo en preocupación, todos hablando al mismo tiempo, excepto Bronn, quien se sentó con las manos dobladas, sin preocuparse.

Bilis subía por la garganta de Sam, _¿Cómo podía Jon entregarse a esa mujer malvada? ¿Y ahora ella iba a tener su bebe?_ Él habló, —¿Cómo puede Jon esta a salvo? ¿Cómo puede _alguien_ estar a salvo si ella esta aquí?—

Tyrion miro a nadie en particular y dijo con calma, —Si ella elige atacar _Kings Landing_ o _Winterfell_, no seremos capaz de detenla antes de que cientos de vidas se pierdan, si es que somos capaces de detenla en absoluto.—

Continuando sin verse afectado, Bran les informo, —hasta el momento, Daenerys no ha mostrado algun signo de planear retomar los Siete Reinos. Se encontró con su antiguo Maestro de Guerra en Essos, pero cuando él ofreció jurarle su vida otra vez, ella se negó. Vino sola, excepto por su Dragón.—

Sam apenas podía creer la pasividad del concejo ante estas noticias, —¡No podemos dejar que se quede! No después de lo que ha hecho. ¿Cómo podemos dejarla vivir?— exclamó.

Brianne lo miro pensativamente, —¿Cómo podemos hacer lo contrario? Poniente no derrotó a Daenerys Targaryen. Jon Snow lo hizo. Y parece que ha cambiado de bando.—

Mirando alrededor de la mesa, Davos razonó, —Crecí en _Kings Landing_. Tengo tantas razones para despreciarla como cualquiera, pero ¿qué hay de Jon? Ha hecho más por los Siete Reinos que cualquiera en esta habitación combinada. Y ahora ella lleva a su hijo.—

Cripticamente Bran intervino, —Todos en esta habitación han hecho cosas terribles, simplemente no teníamos un arma tan poderosa como un Dragón.—

Ser Davos continuó, —todos en esta habitación haríamos bien en recordar que todos estaríamos muertos si no fuera por Daenerys Targaryen. _Y_ Jon Snow. Su hermana tal vez mató al Rey de la Noche, su Alteza, pero no habría tenido la oportunidad sin sus ejércitos, Dragones y el Vidrio de Dragó que nos proporcionó.—

Brienne asintió en acuerdo, —debo admitir, Ser Davos tiene razón. Si no quiere hacernos daño, debemos pagar la deuda dejándola mantener su vida.—

Sam no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. —¿No fue cancelada la deuda cuando quemó a miles de mujeres y _niños_ inocentes?—

Mirando al Rey Bran, Bronn simplemente dijo, —su Alteza, si quiere a la chica Targaryen muerta, puede hacerse. Todo lo que necesitamos hacer es enviar a un acecino, y todo lo que _ellos_ tienen que hacer es esperar a que se duerma, lejos de eso enorme maldito Dragón. Pueden matarla tan pronto como Jon Snow deje su lado para ir a mear.—

Ser Davos miró al hombre con dagas en los ojos, —¿Mientras aun esta embarazada, o con el bebe en su brazos?—

Bronn se encogió de hombros, completamente sin inmutarse, —Lo que su Alteza quiera que se haga.—

La idea lo puso enfermo, y pensó en Gilly y sus chicos, —No podemos hacerle eso a Jon.—

Bran dirigible su mirada lejana a Lord Tyrion, —Ha estado inusualmente callado, Lord Tyrion. ¿Cuales son sus pensamientos?—

Tyrion se tomó un momento y miró alrededor a todos los miembros del concejo presentes, —No le deseo ningún mal a Daenerys… ya no… y ciertamente no a Jon Snow. Por su crímenes, fue traicionada y asesinada por le hombre que amaba, todos sus ejércitos y conquistas perdidas. No podemos olvidar lo que hizo en _Kings Landing_… y tampoco podemos olvidar lo que hizo por el reino en _Winterfell_.—

—Dicho eso, ella posee la mayor amenaza que Poniente ha visto jamas. No podemos pretender algo diferente simplemente porque amamos a Jon Snow.

—¿Qué propone?— preguntó Bran.

—Propongo un enfoque más diplomático que el asesinato, su Alteza. Al menos por ahora. Nos pondremos en contacto con ellos, recordarles que somos capaces de monitorear su paradero e intenciones. No queremos hacerles daño, siempre y cuando ellos no nos lo hagan. Le damos a Jon Snow nuestra bendición para dejar la Guardia de la Noche para siempre y les damos muestras de nuestras buena fe. Con eso ella puede sentirse satisfecha y no tratar de recuperar lo que perdió.—

Ser Davos asintió en aprobación, —podría salvarnos de lanzar el pais nuevamente en guerra.—

—Salvando miles de vidas,— Brianne agregó.

Tyrion miró alrededor someramente y agregó, —pero no se equivoquen, nunca podemos subestimarla. Tendremos que mantenernos atentos. Si ella realmente desea vivir su vida en paz, entonces así sea, pero si decide mirar de nuevo hacia el trono, no podemos perder tiempo con diplomacia.—

—Esta decidió entonces,— dijo Bran. —Ser Davos, cabalgara a _Queenscrown_ para tratar con mi hermano, Jon Snow. Lord Tyrion, cabalgara a _Winterfell_ para ver a mi hermana. Comparta con ella estas noticias y la decisión del consejo.—


	5. La Gente Libre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia original ya terminó, pero la autora decidió hacer de esto la primera parte de una serie, así que aunque lleguemos al capítulo 10, no hay que preocuparse, porque aun habra mas de este Jon y Dany ;)

Despertó con una sonrisa floja tirando de sus labios después de haber disfrutado de un sueño reparador sin pesadillas. Se sintió agradecido por el ritmo constante de su corazón y el flujo suave de su respiración. Ayer había sido algo que nunca podría haber soñado. Simple felicidad con la mujer que amaba, sin prepararse para la guerra o preocuparse por política. Nadie tratando de usarlos o manipularlos.

La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana era cálida en su rostro, y no podía recordar la ultima vez que había dormido hasta tan tarde. Él y Daenerys se habían llegado a conocer mejor como nuevo esposo y esposa la noche anterior. Solo pensar en todo lo que habían hecho, y cuanto lo había agotado, hizo que su sangre corriera.

Cuando sintió el espacio vacío junto a él, se levanto como un rayo y miro alrededor de la habitación para ver que su capa y sus botas no estaban. Suspiro con irritación, apenas habían hablado al noche anterior, por largo rato, sobre la importancia de que no fuera a ningún lado sin él.

No sabían lo que sabían su hermano y su hermana, o si enviarían asesinos tras ella. Sin embargo, parece que a la mañana siguiente, ella decidió salir sola sin siquiera despertarlo.

Tomó a _Longclaw_, apenas tenía puestas sus botas, cuando ya estaba corriendo por la puerta. Sus ojos vagaron por el area buscando su brillante cabello, mientras llamaba su nombre. Sus miedos comenzaron a correr desenfrenados cuando ella no contestó.

Escaneo los cielos en busca de Drogon, solo para encontrarlos azules y sin nubes, ni nada de alas negras. Corrió a los establos, y su corazón latió salvajemente cuando los encontró vacíos. Contra su voluntad, su mente se apresuro hacia las obscuras posibilidades. Nunca le importaron las palabras de su Casa, pero sí alguien la hería, se encargaría de traer fuego y sangre.

Cuando escucho su grito en la distancia, le atravesó como el acero, aturdiendolo por un momento, antes de correr hacia el Oeste, en la dirección de su grito.

* * *

Dany se había despertado en la mañana con una sonrisa en la cara y un dolor agradable abajo. No podría recordar la ultima vez que había estado de tan buen humor. Se dio la vuelta para ver a su nuevo esposo roncando profundamente en su almohada. Mordió su labio inferior, recordando las cosas que le había hecho la noche anterior, jurando cansarlo así tan a menudo como pudiera.

Mientras pensaba en otras cosas, recordó la bañera redonda de madera que habían encontrado en el granero, y el pozo cerca de los establos. Ahora que ella y Jon se habían reencontrado, no podía sacarlo de su mente. Pensó en lo agradable que sería meterlo en un baño caliente… mucho más privado que las aguas termales. Llenar una bañera de agua caliente con su chimenea, le tomaría medio día, pero sabía que en Essos algunos calentaban sus baños con piedras calientes.

Sabía que salir sola probablemente no era aconsejable, sin embargo, estaba empezando a sentirse segura aquí. Si montaba a Drogon, sería casi invisible, y podría estar de regreso antes de que él despertara. La idea de sorprenderlo la hizo estar más decidida.

Como si él le hubiera leído la mente, escucho a Drogon llamarla como un niño necesitado, con un chillido exigente. No lo había montado en un par de días y podría sentir que estaba inquieto.

Las escamas cálidas de Drogon eran un consuelo agradable debajo de ella, mientras buscaba en el suelo de abajo. Apenas se habían ido, antes de toparse con un arroyo al oeste de la cabaña. Podría haber caminado, de haber sabido que estaba tan cerca.

Cerca de unos 20 metros al norte se extendía el bosque obscuro e imponente. Parecía mucho más inquietante estar cerca de él sola e imaginaba que podía sentir ojos sobre ella. _Mejor hacerlo rápido_, pensó, buscando piedras lisas a lo largo del arroyo. Este era ancho y poco profundo, y la corriente era fuerte, apresurándose por el lecho pedregoso.

Mientras se ponía a trabajar llenando un pequeño saco, Drogon volvió al cielo. —¿A dónde vas?— lo llamó, viéndolo irse. Encontrar comida había sido difícil para él, ahora que ya no tenía ganados de ovejas o cabras para alimentarlo. Parecía que el Dragon se sentía cada vez mas cómodo aquí también, si estaba dispuesto a dejarla solo incluso por poco tiempo.

Miró al rededor del área, sintiéndose vulnerable, pero todo lo que podía ver eran árboles, hierba y rocas. Sabiendo que el hambriento Dragón volvería pronto si lo llamaba, continuó hurgando en la tierra por la orilla del agua.

Sintió que ya tenía las suficientes, cuando el chasquido de una rama detrás de ella causo que el vello de su cuello se levantara. Rápidamente poniéndose de pie, su corazón comenzó a latir como un martillo mientras vió a un hombre de negro emerger de la línea de los arboles. Silenciosamente llamó a Drogon, mientras trataba de determinar si podía llegar a la cabaña. El hombre se quedo mirándola con una sonrisa en la cara, viéndose medio loco.

—Te conozco,— le dijo con alegría en la voz, —tu eres la Reina Dragón.—

—La Reina Dragón esta muerta,— respondió con toda la confianza que pudo reunir.

—Acabo de verte montar un Dragón,— replicó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Así es. Y estoy esperando que vuelva pronto,— lo amenazó.

—Apuesto a que obtendré un perdón si te llevo a _Kings Landing_.— Luego, dando un paso hacia ella, le hizo señas, —ven aquí, amor.—

En un instante, Dany corrió hacia la cabaña y le gritó a Jon para que la ayudara. El perturbado hombre fue capaz de alcanzarla y jalo de sus dos brazos hacia atrás de su espalda de forma dolorosa.

—¡Déjame ir!— exigió.

—Nunca he tenido a una dama antes. ¿Tienes a un hombre aquí? Es afortunado. ¡Va a extrañarte!

—¡Jon!— gritó y él le cubrió la boca con una mano sucia, haciéndola querer vomitar.

—Puedes gritar para mí más tarde,— se burló de ella.

Arreglándoselas para darle una patada fuerte en la espinilla, fue capaz de zafare mientras él se doblaba de dolor. El embarazo hizo que correr fuera difícil, y fue capaz de alcanzarla de nuevo, tirándola al piso, de cara. Cuando su estomago golpeo el suelo, el dolor fue impactante y aterrador.

—Esta bien, puedes gritar para mí ahora,— la amenazó revoloteando sobre ella por atrás.

Dany comenzó a gatear hacia adelante mientras él se acercaba a ella, hasta que vió la sombra de las alas de Drogon cubrir la tierra a su alrededor. Sintió satisfacción en la forma en la que el hombre gritó de horror, mientras se sentó para ver a Drogon aterrizar justo frente a él.

Temblando, se puso de pie, sacudiendo el polvo del vestido y moviéndose hacia un lado, justo cuando el terror negro bañaba al hombre en llamas. Todavía estaba gritando cuando Drogon comenzó a comerselo.

Su corazón se acelero cuando vio a Jon llegar corriendo hasta ellos con la espada en la mano.

* * *

Si su cuerpo se estaba cansando, no era consciente de ello. Un arrollo apreció a la vista, y lo que vió en la orilla, lo enfureció y desenvainó su espada. Un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche estaba ahí con ella y la sostenía por los brazos mientras ella daba patadas y trataba de escapar. Vio con horror cuándo el hombre la tiró al piso. Ella gritó agarrándose el vientre, mientras él se abría camino sobre ella.

Ahora cerca, con la espada en la mano, se preparo para atacar cuando el cielo se obscureció como una tormenta y el feroz rugido de Drogon casi lo hizo perder el balance.

Escucho al hombre gritar, mientras Drogon aterrizaba frente a ellos, con Jon casi chocando contra su cola llena de puas. Sintió el calor de las llamas del Dragón antes de escuchar al hombre gritar en agonía.

Corrió hacia Dany, la vio mirarlo con lagrimas en los ojos y la respiración agitada.

—¡Dany!— grito apresurándose a su lado, y jalandola hacia sus brazos. Ella se derritió contra él, y comenzó a sollozar mientras la miraba en busca de heridas.

—¿Estas bien? ¿te hizo daño?

—¡El bebe!— lloró, —¡Caí sobre mi estomago!

Rabia y miedo corrían por sus venas, pero la acuno en sus brazos y le aseguró, —estoy seguro de que ella esta bien.—

—Tengo miedo,— admitió entre lagrimas.

Mirándola a la cara, le dijo tanto para ella como para él, —todo irá bien.—

Mirando a Drogon, pudo ver que aun estaba comiendo. Nunca había visto a un Dragón comer a un hombre antes, y tuvo que tragar la bilis en la garganta para seguir.

—¿Dijo quién era o porque estaba aquí?— preguntó Jon urgentemente.

Dany sacudió su cabeza, —no, pero sabía quien era y dijo que me llevaría a _Kings_ _Landing_ por un perdón.—

—Un desertor, entonces,— dijo Jon, escaneando el area.

Después de haber terminado su horrible comida, Drogon obedeció doblando su ala mientras Jon ayudaba a Dany a subir.

—Mi bolso,— le dijo señalando a la orilla, y Jon vió un pequeño saco que no había notado antes. Recuperándolo, miró dentro para ver qué contenía rocas. La idea de que una bolsa de rocas fuera lo que la hiciera salir sola, lo hizo enfurecer intensamente, pero decidió que debía dejar eso de lado por el momento.

Mientras estaban volando la corta distancia a su cabaña, Dany gritó y puso su mano sobre su vientre.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Jon con preocupación.

—¡El bebe! ¡Ella esta pateando!— gritó Dany.

Jon sintió el alivio invadirlo, y beso su mejilla que estaba húmeda con lagrimas.

—Creo que va a estar bien,— dijo con un suspiro.

* * *

Dany estaba exhausta por su terrible experiencia matutina cuando aterrizaron de vuelta en su pequeña casa. Se estaba sintiendo como una idiota por lo que había sucedido, y agradecida de que Jon hubiera estado ahí. Drogon podía protegerla, pero Jon la hacia mentir que no estaba sola.

Acercados a él lentamente, tomó sus manos, mirándolo, —gracias, por venir a salvarme.—

—¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí afuera sola?— pregunto fríamente.

Un poco desconcertada por su repentino cambio de humor, trató de explicar qué había ido por rocas, sintiéndose bastante estúpida por decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Rocas? Eso era tan urgente que no pudiste despertarme,— respondió mirándola fijamente.

Continuó mirándola mientras ella lo miraba boquiabierta, —estoy esperando a que digas algo,— le dijo calmadamente, pero ella sintió la tormenta detrás de sus palabras.

—¿Qué?— pregunto incrédula, soltando sus manos, su propia ira creciendo, —me atacan, y tus quieres ¿qué? ¡¿Una disculpa?!,—

—¡Te atacaron porque saliste sola!— dijo comenzando a levantar su voz, la ira hirviendo.

Sus palabras la picaron al principio, ya que no podia imaginar que él creyera lo que estaba diciendo. Luego, un aire de indignación se apodero de ella y dio un paso hacia adelante, —¡Fui en un Dragón! ¿Estas diciendo que es mi culpa?— el tono de su voz elevandose.

Jon se mantuvo firme, —¡Fuiste sin mí! ¡Te acababa de decirte que no fueras a ningún lado sola!— gritó.

—¿Me acababas de decir? ¡No vas a decirme qué hacer, Jon Snow! ¡Piensas que porque soy tu esposa, ahora soy de tu propiedad?— estaba furiosa. Aunque ya no era una Reina, no seria gobernada por un esposo.

—¡Siete infiernos, mujer obstinada! ¡Pudo haberte matado!— su cara comenzó a ponerse roja. Ante eso se dio la vuelta, apretando los puños a sus costados mientras caminaba.

—¡Ya lo sé, hombre estúpido!— lagrimas de enojo le picaban los ojos. Lo vio estremecerse ante sus palabras y se volvió hacia ella.

—¡No puedes ir a donde quieres cuando se te antoje! ¡Tienes que hablar conmigo!

—¡No vas a dictar mi vida! ¡Puede que ya no sea una Reina, pero no voy a ser regañada con una niña!

—No estoy tratando de dictar tu vida, ¡estoy tratando de ayudarte a conservarla!— estaba temblando de ira, pero una mirada cruzo sus ojos y ella supo que estaba avergonzado de su comportamiento.

Con los ojos obscuros brillando, se acerco a ella de nuevo, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar suavemente, —Daenerys, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que me hizo escucharte gritar?—

Sus palabras la tocaron, miro hacia el suelo, repentinamente incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, —¿Qué tan impotente me sentí corriendo? ¿sin estar seguro si iba a encontrarte a tiempo? Tienes razón, no soy tu dueño, no quiero gobernar tu vida, y se que estoy pidiendo mucho, pero por ahora, por favor, solo haz lo que te pido.—

Su resolución se desvaneció al escuchar el dolor y miedo en su voz. Sabía que había sido muy tonto, pero estaba comenzando a sentirse cómoda ahí, con él. Como si el mundo exterior no pudiera penetrar, o incluso obscurecer este refugio que estaban creando.

—Lo siento, Jon,— le dijo sinceramente.

—Yo también lo siento. Por supuesto, lo que paso no fue tu culpa,— le dijo, con los hombros caídos mientras la acercaba a él, —Necesitamos ser mas inteligentes. Ambos hemos dejado caer la guardia, tomando riesgos que no deberíamos. No tenemos razones para pensar que estamos a salvo.

* * *

Decidiendo conformarse con lo que les quedaba de raciones, Dany trato de dormir olvidando los obscuros eventos de la mañana, mientras Jon se entretenía cortando leña y afilando su espada. Cuando se despertó a primera hora de la tarde, regresaron al bosque a cazar. Jon derribo un faisán, y regresaron a casa, ignorando la tentadora llamada de las aguas termales.

Mientras se sentaban a comer mas tarde en el día, Dany reflexiono en voz alta, —vamos a tener que aprender como cocinar, viendo que ya no tenemos sirvientes. En todos mis viajes, eso es algo que nunca ha hecho.—

—Yo sé como cocinar. Tenía que hacerlo seguido en la Guardia de la Noche y con la Gente Libre.

Ella rio suavemente, —si, eres muy bueno despellejando y desplumando cosas antes de asarlas en un fuego.—

Él entrecerró los ojos y después sonrió, sabiendo que tenía razón.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió en paz, con Jon enseñándole como hacer flechas con las plumas del faisán y Dany practicando con el arco. Jon le dijo que estaba aprendiendo rápido, y esperaba que no solo la estuviera halagando.

—Tal vez podrías enseñarme como usar una espada correctamente, también,— sugirió Dany.

Jon le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa, antes de desenvainar su espada y entregársela por la empuñadura. Tomo la empuñadura con las dos manos, pero así cayo al suelo como un yunque mientras Jon se echo a reír.

Dany lo fulminó con la mirada, aun sosteniendo la espada con la hoja descansando en la tierra, —No olvides, que use una espada en la Batalla de _Winterfell_.—

Jon se puso serio con el recordatorio, —Si. Tal vez podamos encontrarte algo mas pequeño.—

A medida que la tarde avanzaba, se encontraron sentados en una colina, mirando el verde pasto, mientas el sol poniente bañaba todo con una luz dorada. Dany no podía recordar la ultima vez que vió un atardecer, y nunca sintiéndose así de tranquila al mismo tiempo. Se sentaron uno a lado del otro, y se recostó contra él, su brazo alrededor de el de él, y su cabeza presionado contra su hombro. Solo un cómodo silencio entre ellos, se quedaron ahí hasta que estaban acostados mirando el obscuro cielo sin nubes lleno de estrellas.

Acostada junto al hombre que amaba cómo a ninguno otro, bajo el cielo estrellado, sintió que su corazón se hinchaba y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, aunque tendría problemas al explicar por qué. Con la mitad de la gracia que tenía antes del embarazo, se subió a él, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Mirándolo, le dijo, —Gracias, Jon. Por traerme aquí.—

Él solo le sonrió y cuidadosamente la atrajo hacia él, tomando sus labios en los suyos. No supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, labios y lenguas se mezclaron hasta que la extraña sensación de ser observada se apodero de ella. Mirando hacia arriba, se sorprendió de ver una peluda cara blanca con ojos rojos mirándola intensamente y jadeó, casi cayendo hacia atrás.

Jon se sentó con calma y atrajo a Dany hacia él antes de saludar a Fantasma con unos cariños detrás de sus orejas.

—Sabías que estaba ahí, ¿verdad?— lo acusó.

—Solo un momento antes que tú,— contestó dandole una mirada tímida.

Volteando hacia Fantasma, dijo, —me alegra que estes aquí, chico. Puedes ayudarme a mantener un ojo sobre ella. Ha sido mucho trabajo recientemente.—

Ella lo golpeo juguetonamente, y preguntó, —¿Crees que esto significa que la Gente Libre esta cerca?—

—Si, probablemente estén aquí antes de mañana en la tarde.

Su cara debió de haber reflejado el arrepentimiento que hacía hoyos dentro de sus entrañas, porque él paso los dedos por su cabello y apoyo su frente contra la suya, y le dijo suavemente, —Todo estará bien. Lo prometo.—

Cerro sus ojos y tomo el confort de su toque.

* * *

Era temprano en la mañana, el aire aun estaba fresco cuando Jon se detuvo frente al Arciano en el bosque, preparándose para dejar a Dany atrás. La capucha de su capa estaba arriba y estaba de pie frente a él con una mano detrás del cuello de Fantasma. La mirada preocupada en sus grande ojos le dio la sensación de estarse hundiendo, lo que hizo dejarla aun más difícil. Estaría más segura si permanecía escondida hasta que pudiera encontrar a Tormund.

Atrayéndola hacia el por la cintura, presiono su frente contra la suya y le dijo sombríamente, —nunca te dejaría así, al menos que no tuviera opción.—

—Lo sé,— le dijo calladamente.

—Fantasma te protegerá con su vida. Probablemente puede hacer un mejor trabajo que yo, y Drogon puede protegerte mejor que un ejercito completo.— le aseguró.

La forma en la que lo miro, con miedo en sus brillantes ojos, hizo que su garganta se tensara. Sabía que no estaba preocupada por su seguridad física, le entristecía pensar que todavía había una parte de ella que no confiaba completamente en él. —Volveré tan pronto como pueda.—

Metiendo su cabeza debajo de su barbilla, lo abrazó fuertemente y respondió con una voz firme, —mas te vale.—

* * *

Tan pronto como él dejo el claro, miedo se deslizo en su corazón y se extendió por su cuerpo. _Él podría traicionarme de nuevo,_ vino el traicionero pensamiento. _Algo podría pasarle y entonces estaría verdaderamente sola_, sé preocupó, su ansiedad convirtiéndose en pánico. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido mientras más pensamientos no deseados sugieron. Sintiéndose débil, lentamente se sentó en el piso y trató de enfocarse en las cosas que veía a su alrededor.

En la periferia, vio a Fantasma acercarse lentamente. Con precaución extendió la mano y paso sus dedos a travez de su blanco pelaje, encontrándolo tranquilizador. Cuando se sentó frente a ella, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se quedo así hasta que los obscuros pensamientos disminuyeron.

* * *

Mientras Jon permanecía escondido detrás de un edificio en ruinas en _Queenscrown_, se regaño a si mismo por no idear un mejor plan para llegar a Tormund. Estaba seguro de que no importaría que se encontrara con otros de la Gente Libre, pero había mucho en juego y necesitaba protegerla.

Había estado esperando una hora, bajo el pálido sol de la mañana, cuando vio a Tormund y a algunos otros exploradores acercándose. A falta de una mejor idea, Jone espero hasta que estuvo cerca y le arrojo una piedra. Tormund giró sorprendido por un momento, antes de desenvainar su arma y se dirigió hacia donde se escondía Jon.

El rostro del pelirrojo se iluminó cuando lo vio, y Jon rápidamente puso su dedo contra sus labios. Tormund asintió en entendimiento, y dio un paso atrás llamando a los otros exploradores, —¡Vuelvan y díganle a los otros que es seguro! Voy a ir a ver un poco mas la norte,—

silenciosamente, los dos caminaron hacia el norte de la vieja aldea. Una vez que estuvieron seguros de que estaban solos, el rostro de Tormund se iluminó de nuevo y jaló a Jon para un abrazo.

—¡Ha! ¡Rey Cuervo! ¡Sabía que estaba por ahí en algún lado! Tienes a los sureños de _Castle Back_ cagandose mientras te buscan, piensan que debes estar muerto. ¿Estas tratando de escapar con la Gente Libre?

—Siento haberte preocupada, amigo.

Dandole una palmada en la espalda, le dijo, —no me preocupaste, pequeño cuervo, te he visto sobrevivir mas que una tormenta.—

Jon le contó los eventos de los últimos días y las cejas de Tormund subieron por su frente.

—La Reina Dragón… que tú mataste… vino a buscarte con su Dragon… ¿y no te mató? ¿Y quieres quedarte con nosotros ahora para poder esconderte de tu hermano y tu hermana que tal vez quieran matarla?

—¡Ha! ¡Jon Snow, más bonito que las hijas de todos! ¡Puede matar a una mujer y ella aun quería compartir su cama!

Sus palabras eran como dagas, pero sabía que su viejo amigo no quería herirlo. —Daenerys esta… esta cargando a mi hijo.—

La risa de Tormund fue retumbante, —¡Felicidades, Snow! Has roto todos tus votos,— le dijo dandole una palmada en la espalda mas fuerte. —Bienvenido a la paternidad.—

—Nunca querría poner a la Gente Libre en peligro. Espero que podamos quedarnos al menos hasta que él bebe nazca.

—Si tu Reina aun tiene esa pesadilla negra, no veo que puedan hacer tu hermano y hermana al respecto. Te lo dije, tienes el verdadero Norte dentro de ti. La Gente Libre siempre te dará la bienvenida. A ti y a tu Reina Dragón, quien salvo nuestros traseros en el Norte y en _Winterfell_. Tal vez me deje montarlo otra ves, ¿eh?.

Jon se sintió conmovido por la aceptación de su amigo, aunque esperaba eso, —Gracias, amigo.—

—Vamos, ¡llévame a donde se esconde tu pequeña Reina!

* * *

A medida de que el sol se movía por el cielo, Dany vagó por los bordes del claro, Fantasma fielmente a sus talones. Se regaño a sí misma por entrar en pánico como una niña asustada. Cualquiera que sea su destino, decidió que lo enfrentaría con la dignidad y valentía de su antiguo yo, y no llorando como una doncella asusta en la que se había convertido.

Recogiendo el arco demasiado grande, comenzó a practicar otra vez, usando un árbol caído como objetivo. La frustración invadió su mente cuando falló, y se concentro en hacer a un lado todo su caos actual.

Arreglándoselas para acertar su objetivo tres veces, sintió su determinación aumentar mientras iba a recuperar sus flechas. La voz de una mujer la llamo desde atrás, y Dany sintió congelarse su sangre.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿una futura esposa guerrera?— dijo la voz con un tono burlón.

Girando lentamente, Dany vió a una hermosa mujer, no mucho mas grande que ella, su cabello como miel obscura y se derramaba hasta su cintura en ondas. Estaba vestida toda de blanco, hasta sus pantalones y botas de cuero blancas.

Una mujer Salvaje, supuso.

—¿Quién eres?— demando Dany, sosteniendo su cabeza en alto y estirando su arco mientras Fantasma se paraba a su lado.

—Cuidado, chica Sureña, he visto que nos sabes cómo usar eso.— La mujer se acerco lentamente, hincándose y sosteniendo una mano frente a Fantasma, quien, para horror de Dany, saludo a la extraña mujer con una lamida.

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó Dany otra vez, bajando el arco, —¿En donde esta Jon?—

La mujer le sonrió, —¿Lord Snow? Esta en camino con Tormund, espero.— Poniéndose de pie, la mujer miró a Dany con curiosidad, —soy Val. Una mujer de la Gente Libre, y amiga de tu Lord Snow. Me adelante para verte por mí misma. Te vi montar tu gran Dragón en la Batalla de _Winterfell_. Fue bastante impresionante. Después escuche que te volviste loca en el Sur y Jon Snow te mató.—

Un torrente de emociones florecieron en su pecho: vergüenza, bochorno, enojo, incluso celos, pero continuo sosteniendo su cabeza en alto, y dijo, —y después una Sacerdotisa Roja me trajo de vuelta a la vida, y aquí estoy.—

Val levantó sus cejas ante la confección de Dany, —¿y estas cargando el hijo de Jon Snow? ¿y ya no estas loca? A mi no me pareces loca.—

—¿Dijiste que una Sacerdotisa Roja te trajo de vuelta? ¿eres seguidora de R’hllor?

Val miró a los cielos y le dijo, —tu Dragón me da en qué pensar. Mi hermana solía decir que el fuego era algo voluble, nunca se sabe en que dirección se encenderá la llama.—

—No necesitas preocuparte. Mi Dragón no dañara a nadie a menos que haya una amenaza para mí. Ya no tengo ambiciones de coronas y reinos. Mi llama esta casi apagada.

Val le dio una sonrisa de complicidad. —Oh, tu fuego arde con fuerza, Reina Dragón. Cualquiera puede verlo. Mientras tu fuego no queme a la Gente Libre, eres bienvenida entre nosotros.— dandole a Dany una mirada pensativa, agregó, —una mujer embarazada necesita a sus Dioses. Tal vez pueda presentarte a los míos.—

La cosas encajaron en la mente de Dany, —¿tú eres a la que llaman la Princes Salvaje? Si no estoy equivocada, escuche que varios de mis jinetes Dothraki estaban bastante encantados contigo.—

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo son los hombres. Fue un alivio cuando te tuvieron a ti para mirar con la boca abierta en _Winterfell_. Apuesto a que los hombres hablan con mucha dulzura a una mujer que puede domar Dragones.

Sienitendose relajada, Dany sonrió y respondió, —Normalmente. Gracias por darme tu bendición para quedarme, no tengo deseo alguno de traer problemas a tu gente.—

Solas en el claro, Val hizo preguntas sobre el embarazo de Dany, y contesto preguntas de la costumbres de la Gente Libre, por muy variadas que fueran. Dany encontró la compañía de Val refrescante, y su corazón añoró profundamente a Missandei. Extrañaba a su amiga perdida todos los días.

Antes de que Dany pudiera escucharlos acercarse, Val le dijo, —Tu Lord Snow esta aquí.—

Dany se giró para mirar hacia el otro extremo del claro justo cuando Jon apareció ahí con Tormund Matagigantes muy cerca. Lo vió detenerse por un momento, probablemente nervioso de ver qué no estaba sola, y después rápidamente caminó hacia ella.

Este no había sido un espectáculo que Jon había esperado. Antes de conocer a Dany, Val había sido la mujer más encantadora que había visto jamas. El ver a las dos juntas pondría a correr el corazón de cualquier hombre. Había ignorado todo el tiempo a Val desde su vergonzoso regreso a la Guardia de la Noche, aunque la había considerado una amiga, cuando la luz la golpeaba de la forma correcta, su cabello brillaba como plata, y recordar a Dany era devastador.

Val rompió el silencio primero, —Hola Lord Snow, parece que encontré a tu esposa guerrera.—

—Así parece,— contesto en tono amigable, —estoy feliz de ver que esta en una sola pieza.—

La sonrisa de Val era amplia, —nunca enfadaría una mujer con un Dragón. Tu dama Sureña necesita un arma… y un mejor arco.—

—No podría estar más de acuerdo,— contestó, acercándose más a Dany. Estaba agradecido ver que estaba contenta cuando lo tomó del brazo.

Tormund se acercó para saludarla y le dijo, —eres bienvenida entre la Gente Libre, Madre de Dragones. No importa lo que los Sureños digan.—

Los ojos de Dany brillaron ante la bienvenida de Tormund y le agradeció sinceramente. Fue un encuentro breve ya que poco después les dijo que tenía que regresar para ayudar a montar el campamento, pero insistió en que se unieran a ellos para la cena.

Cuando estuvieron solos otra vez, Jon tomo su cara entre sus manos y la beso hambrientamente. —Odie estar lejos de ti. Incluso ese corto tiempo estuve preocupado de que algo pudiera pasar.— confesó.

—Se lo que quieres decir,— dijo ella, y después agregó, —me alegro mucho conocer a Val. De verdad extrañe tener compañía femenina.—

Jon la besó otra vez, y agrego con una sonrisa divertida, —si, ustedes dos se parecen mucho.—

Escucho precaución en su voz cuando preguntó, —¿alguna vez hubo algo entre ustedes?— y de repente el cuello de su camisa se siento muy apretado.

Aclaro su garganta, y después contesto rápidamente, —No. bueno, Stannis ofreció legitimare como un Stark y casarme con ella, pero lo rechace.—

Había diversion en sus ojos mientras le dijo, —esta bien, Jon. Es bastante hermosa y yo solo tenía curiosidad. Se que me amas.—

* * *

El sol estaba comenzando a ponerse mientras bajaban por el camino hacia el campamento de la Gente Libre. Dany estaba sosteniendo el brazo de Jon y caminaba cuidadosamente por el camino pedregoso.

—¿Estas nerviosa?— preguntó Jon.

—Un poco,— respondió.

—No lo estes. La Gente Libre respeta la fuerza y la honestidad. ¿Qué hombre o mujer que alguna vez vivió ha sido más fuerte que tú?

Ella le dio una mirada que reflejaba la calidez que florecía en su pecho ante sus palabras, y él le sonrió de regreso.

—¿Tú estas nervioso?— preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Si. Estoy nervioso por lo que puedas pensar de ellos.

Mientras se aproximaban, una gran fogata apareció, con cerca de treinta hombres y mujeres sentados en el suelo alrededor, y muchos mas yendo y viniendo. La mayoría tenía cuernos de cerveza, y otros estaban comiendo platos de estofado, el olor hizo que se le hiciera agua la boca a Dany.

Tormund, quien parecía estar a la mitad de una historia, señalo hacia ellos a medida que se acercaban, —¡Ha! ¡Aquí tenemos al Rey Cuervo y su Reina Dragón! ¡Dejando de lado arrodillarse para unirse a la Gente Libre!—

Hubo vitoreos y cuernos se levantaron en su dirección, pero Dany sabía muy bien que los vítores eran para Jon.

Tomaron asiento en el duro suelo frente a la hoguera, y la gente les paso a los dos cuernos de cerveza y platos de estofado. Para Dany, sabía increíble y comenzó a devorarlo rápidamente. Saboreaba los guisantes y las cebollas, cualquier otra cosa que no fuera simple carne asada en un palo. Ya fuera por el embarazo o porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido una comida adecuada, no lo sabía, pero se sonrojo cuando notó a Jon mirarla con una sonrisa en su cara.

Una vez que se sintió llena, sus sentidos regresaron y se fijo en lo que había a su alrededor. Tormund estaba caminado alrededor del fuego, su voz resonaba mientras contaba una historia. Se haba perdido a mayor parte, pero por lo que pudo entender, parecía que afirmaba haberse amamantado del seno de una giganta. Había una mezcla de risas y burlas afables de los que estaba reunidos.

Los ojos de Dany se abrieron cuando comenzó a hablar acerca de sus encuentros con varias osas. Cuando miro a Jon buscando confirmación de que había escuchado bien, él ya la estaba mirando, apenas contendiendo la risa ante su reacción.

—Bienvenida al verdadero Norte,— bromeó, jalandola hacia su pecho y susurro en su oido, —hay otro mundo completa que se abre cuando no eres la Reina.—

—Pensar en todas las cosas que me he estado perdiendo,— respondió sarcásticamente, besando su mejilla.

Alguien grito, —¡Tormund Matagigantes, esposo de osas!— y la multitud rugió de nuevo. Otra persona gritó, —¡Tormund, cuéntanos de la vez que volaste sobre un Dragón mas allá del Muro!.—

Dany se animó al escuchar esto, sintiéndose divertida y molesta ante la idea de que tomara crédito de algo que ella hizo.

—¡Una historia para otra noche!— declinó, con lo que Dany pensó que podía ser una rara expresión de timidez.

—Yo conozco esa historia, Tormund Matagigantes. La conozco muy bien,— dijo con voz alta y clara.

—Así es, Reina Dragón. ¡Cuéntanos tu historia!

Antes de saber lo qué estaba haciendo, dejo la comodidad de los brazos de Jon y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la multitud. Tormund le cedió el lugar con un asentimiento y un guiño. Todos se callaron, y se encontró con algunas miradas de sospecha, incluso miedo, pero sobre todo interés.

Sintiendo emoción en su vientre, comenzó a tejer su historia, —Antes de la Batalla contra los Muertos, mientras estaba en _Dragonstone_, recibí un cuervo de _Eastwatch_ diciendo que un grupo de valientes hombres estaban atrapados en medio de un lago congelado mas allá del Muro. Rodeados del Ejercito de los Muertos, liderado por el Rey de la Noche mismo, seguramente perecerían su no los ayudaba.

—Mi concejo me dijo que ignorara la petición, pero dos de esos hombres eran muy importantes para mi.— Le dió a Jon una sonrisa secreta mientras lo decía.

—Entonces vole por los cielos con mis Dragones, a esta tierra de nieve que jamas había visto. Estaba aterrorizada de que fuera demasiado tarde, así que hice que mis Dragones volaran tan rápido como sus alas podían, hasta que llegue a ellos, sobrepasados por Espectros, listos para pelear hasta el amargo final. Los vi golpear el suelo mientras las llamas de mis Dragones quemaban horadas de Espectros convirtiéndolos en cenizas. Fue entonces cuando le pedí a mi Dragón que les permitiera montar junto conmigo, y volamos a la seguridad de _Eastwatch_.

Hubo asentimientos de aprobación y vítores, hasta que Tormund intervino, —¡Excepto por Jon Snow!—

Dany levanto su cuerno, —¡Jon Snow escogió tomar el largo camino de regreso!— y esto fue recibido con una risa entusiasta. Mientras Dany miraba a Jon, solo vio admiración y orgullo en su cara, y esto la llenó de confianza.

Regreso a su asiento cuando escucho una voz familiar llamarla, —Reina Dragón, en _Winterfell_ escuche la historia de que sola derrotaste a todos los Khals del Mar Dothraki.— Fue entonces cuando Dany noto la aprobación en el rostro de Val entre la multitud, alentandola, y ella regreso al frente del fuego.

Cuando contó esta historia, vió rostros desconcertados e impresionados mirándola, y gritos apreciativos. Cuando terminó, se sorprendió cuando Jon gritó, —¡No lo creo! ¡Nadie puede salir ileso el fuego!—

La multitud quedó en silencio, mientras Dany miraba a Jon, quien asintió con una sonrisa traviesa. —Entonces permíteme demostrarlo,— dijo mientras levantaba su manga.

Moviéndose lentamente para enfatizar, extendió su mano y antebrazo y los metió en las ardientes llamas y los sostuvo ahí.

Las personas alrededor de ella jadearon, y algunos se pusieron de pie. Hubo un momento de aturdido silencio, hasta que la atronadora risa de Tormund corto el silencio y levantó su cuerno, —¡Por la Reina Dragón!—

—La nueva mujer de la Gente Libre,— agregó Tormund mientras la asombrada multitud vitoreaba.

Dany se sintió mareada mientras caminaba de vuelta a sentarse con Jon. Él la jaló a su regazo y la besó profundamente, sorprendiendola con su descarada muestra de afecto.

—Creo que ya has tenido demasiada cerveza,— le dijo de forma juguetona.

—No lo he hecho,— dijo, besandola otra vez, —solo… estoy feliz aquí contigo.—

Esta vez sus labios encontraron los de él, y los tomo hambrientamente. Cuando la librero, su aliento caliente le hizo cosquillas en la oreja mientras susurraba, —Necesito llevarte a casa ahora.—

* * *

Se tomaron de las manos mientras caminaban por el camino hacia su casa. Ambos se reina como tontos por el espectáculo que acababa de hacer en la hoguera.

—No creo que Tormund haya estado tan impresionado en su vida. Estará despierto toda la noche tratando de encontrar mas cuentos.—

—¡Al menos las osas estarán a salvo!,— bromeó antes de deshacerse de risa. Jon tuvo que detenerse cuando se doblo de risa.

Una vez recuperó su aliento, tomo su mano de nuevo y la llevó por el camino bajo la luz de la luna. —Ya tenías su respeto después de la Larga Noche,— le dijo, —pero si sigues sacando trucos como ese, pienso que van a amarte.—

Su espíritu se levantó ante sus palabras. Se estaba sintiendo como su antiguo yo, inclusos mejor. Ya no había necesidad de mantener una mascara real, podía bajar su guardia y no tenía qué preocuparse por parecer débil. Sus alas tal vez habían sido cortadas, pero ahora era libre.

Dandole una sonrisa arrogante, le dijo, —he sido amada en la mayoría de los lugares en los que he vivido.—

Entrecerrando sus ojos, le advirtió, —sonrieme así otra vez, y voy atener que tomarte contra ese árbol.—

Moviéndose frente a él, puso sus manos en su pecho y lo detuvo, —¿Me estas amenazando? ¿No aprendiste nada de mis historias?—

Parándose de puntillas, se presiono contra él y lo beso profundamente. Sus manos vagaron por su cuerpo mientras acariciaba su lengua con la suya, y él gemía contra su boca, cuando acaricio su virilidad sobre sus pantalones.

Separándose abruptamente, sonrió mientras la miraba irritado, sus ojos obscuros con lujuria, —¿No vas a llevarme a casa, Jon Snow?—, preguntó tímidamente.

Gruñendo, tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar por el camino con entusiasmo, arrastrandola con él. —Si, voy a llevarte a casa, pero no vas a dormir.—

Sus palabras la emocionaron, al igual que tomarle el pelo. Normalmente era más dulce con ella de lo que cualquier hombre había sido jamas, pero se había dado cuenta de que si lo presionaba lo suficiente, otro lado de el emergía.

—De hecho, estoy bastante cansada,— fingió un bostezo.

—No, no estas cansada,— le prometió.

Mientras se acercaban a la puerta, Dany entró corriendo a la cabaña y cerró la puerta detrás de ella con una risita, asegurando el pestillo con gancho_._

—Dany,— llamó Jon impaciente, —déjame entrar.—

Lentamente abrió la puerta la poca distancia que el gancho permitía y le sonrió.

Él la fulminó con la mirada, —¿dejarías a tu esposo afuera en el frío?—

Sintiendo una leve punzada de culpa, cerro la puerta y desengancho el gancho antes de abrir lentamente. Todo lo que vio frente a ella fue obscuridad, ningún esposo estaba ahí. Dio un paso hacia la noche con temor, sabiendo que estaba jugando con ella. Un agudo grito escapo de sus labios cuando el saltó hacia ella de un lado y la levantó en sus brazos.

Le acaricio el cuello con la nariz salvajemente, mientras ella reía, y él la cargaba de vuelta adentro y la acosto suavemente sobre la cama. —Quedadte ahí,— demandó mientras iba a volver a prender el fuego de la chimenea. Observó sus movimientos de cerca, trazando su cuerpo con sus ojos, mientras se quitaba sus botas y calcetines.

—¿Siempre vas a usar esa armadura de cuero?— preguntó.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

Se rió entre dientes de sus palabras y se levantó cuando el fuego crepitaba de nuevo en la chimenea. Quitándose cuidadosamente el chaleco de cuero y dejándolo sobre la silla, subió a la cama junto a ella usando solamente su tunica y pantalones.

Sin perder el tiempo, la rodeo con sus brazos y probo sus labios. Ella se dejo perder en la forma en que él deslizaba su lengua, y sus dedos exploraban su cuerpo sobre la ropa. La emoción la llenó cuando lo sintió levantar su falda mientras continuaba distrayéndola con su boca.

Estaba perdida en la sensación de la punta de sus dedos contra el interior de su muslo, anticipandose, casi aturdida de pensar hacia dónde iban a ir después. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios ante el suave y lento arrastre de sus dedos sobre su ropa interior, y sintió su sonrisa satisfecha contra su boca.

Comenzó a retorcerse, desesperada por más fricción, mientras él continuaba con su lenta tortura, cuando su mano se deslizo debajo de su ropa interior, tuvo que separarse de su boca, abrumada por sus suspiros. Gimió con alivio cuando deslizo sus dedos dentro de ella y pudo sentir su intensa mirada en su rostro, estudiando cada reacción.

Cuando sus deseos, ahora resbaladizos con su esencia, encontraron su hinchado clitoris, silenciosamente rogando por su atención, ella gritó y cerro sus muslos alrededor de su mano para mantenerlo ahí. Él conocía su cuerpo bien, lo movimientos que más le gustaban, la presión para volverla loca y justo cuando retirarse, porque estaba cerca de acabar.

—Jon, te necesito,— jadeó.

—No, amor,— el susurró, —Quiero verte.—

Mientras sus dedo invadieron su núcleo nuevamente, ella levantó sus caderas para encontrarlo. Lo agarro mientras jugaba con su clitoris de nuevo, hasta que las olas de su liberación la golpearon. Su cuerpo todavía zumbaba en euforia, él no le dio descanso, mientras comenzaba a tirar y deshacerse de su ropa. —Como tu nuevo esposo, te prohibo usar ropa en la cama. O en esta casa.—

Ella rió mientras levantaba sus brazos y él sacaba su playera por la cabeza, —tu nueva esposa demanda lo mismo.—

Encontrando el dobladillo de su camisa, la levantó sobre su cabeza y sus ojos vagaron por su arruinado y musculoso pecho. Empujandolo hacia atrás firmemente, para que estuviera recostado de espaldas, sus dedos se pusieron a desabrochar sus pantalones.

Su virilidad estaba firme y de un rosa obscuro, y él echó su cabeza para atrás cuando lo acaricio con firmeza. Cuando lo lamió lentamente de la base a la punta, gimió mientras agarraba las sabanas. Poco dispuesta a esperar más, lo tomo dentro de ella y comenzó a rodar lentamente sus caderas. Cuando él intento sentarse para tomar el control, lo empujo de nuevo y continuó. Le permitió agarrar sus caderas mientras lo acercaba más y más al borde. Con los cambios en su creciente cuerpo, contraba que esto era una tarea más extenuaste que antes, pero se sintió alentada por la impotente desesperación en sus ojos y su respiración entrecortada.

Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, y sabiendo que estaba cerca, comenzó a montarlo mas vigorosamente. De repente, él la aparto y la puso sobre su espalda antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar. No desperdicio tiempo, encontrando su punto dulce con sus labios y lengua mientras ella gritaba y se resistía. Su enfoque era imparable, y no tuvo más remedio que rendirse a los despiadados movimientos de su lengua. Sus dedos se enroscaron en sus rizos obscuros para asegurarse de que no se movía si lo intentaba, no que él pareciera interesado dejar en algún momento ese lugar entre sus piernas. Se concentro en ella como si esta fuera la ultima vez que estaría entre las piernas de una mujer. El gemido que se le escapo cuando la empujo por el borde, la sorprendió incluso a ella.

* * *

Él gimió de satisfacción ante el sonido de sus gemidos cuando se vino contra su lengua. Incapaz de tener suficiente de los jugos que fluían sobre él, los lamió hasta que ella parto su cabeza. Subiendo de nuevo para ver su cara, su sonrisa fue amplia al ver sus ojos cerrados en éxtasis mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Ahora puedes contarles a todos sobre el lobo al que le gusta comento tu coño,— le dijo, con la voz cargada de lujuria, —viene a tu cama cada noche, mas hambriento que la noche anterior y tu coño es lo único que quiere probar.—

Ella rió en voz baja, con los ojos aun cerrados. Podia ver qué estaba exhausta, justo como le advirtió que estaría una vez que le pusiera las manos encima… y el embarazo la pasaba factura, lo sabía.

Viendo que el fuego necesitaba atención, besos su frente y fue a añadir mas troncos al fuego. Cuando regresó, la encontró roncando suavemente y supo que no encontraría su liberación esta noche. Besó su sien, puso una almohada entre sus muslos, y subió las piles sobre su forma dormida. Antes de encontrar su propio descanso con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, agradeció a los Antiguos Dioses por lo que esperaba que fuera su nueva vida.


	6. Un visitante Sureño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Esta increíble historia es obra de ArielChelby, basada en los personajes de los libros de George R. R. Martin y la serie producida por HBO, la traducción es completamente mía, con el debido permiso de la autora.
> 
> Después de tanto tiempo lejos de aquí, les traigo un capítulo de esta increíble historia... una disculpa gigante por la demora, pero quiero que sepan que aunque tarde, nunca dejaría una historia sin terminar. Anyway, el siguiente capítulo no debe de tardar tanto porque ya esta listo, solo falta revisarlo.  
Espero que disfruten y me dejen saber que opinan de ella. Los Kudos y comentarios son realmente apreciados. Ahora y siempre fuck canon!

Sentándose con cuidado, miro alrededor de la obscura habitación que era su hogar. Todo alrededor de él parecía frio y distante, y supo que estaba en un sueño. De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Había escarcha en el cristal y el fuego se había apagado.

Encontrando el espacio junto a él vacío de nuevo, sitio una oleada de ira atravesarlo y gruño amargamente. Al siguiente momento, estaba fuera debajo de un negro y fiero cielo, y los truenos sonaban con un rugido largo y continuo.

Escucho la voz de Daenerys resonando a su alrededor en un grito desesperado, suplicándole que la ayudara. Hizo que su estomago se retorciera y le dio vueltas la cabeza. Cuando grito su nombre, su grito fue ahogado por un trueno. Mientras más fuerte gritaba, más fuerte rugían los truenos, hasta que lo dolió la garganta.

Gritó de frustración y sé estiro para tomar su espada, solo para descubrir su vaina vacía, para su horror, solo encontró esa miserable daga en su cinturón y la tiro al suelo con disgusto.

Sus rodillas comenzaron a doblarse, pero antes de que pudieran tocar el suelo, el cielo se puso repentinamente azul, el sol brillaba. Ante él, con el sol en su cabello, estaba Dany. Su cabello llegaba hasta su cintura y le sonreía soñadoramente con una amorosa mano descansado en su vientre embarazado.

Después, en un instante, el cielo obscuro regreso y pensó que podría volverse loco. Deseaba desesperadamente despertarse mientras el cielo continuaba cambiando de luz a obscuridad, con Dany apareciendo y desapareciendo. Noto que ella se estaba acercando con cada destello, pasando por encima de la daga desechada como si fuera nada.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, extendió la mano y sostuvo su rostro con las manos y los destellos se detuvieron.

—¿Esa sonrisa es para mí?— preguntó ella.

Jon solo pudo mirarla confundido, estaba bastante seguro de que no estaba sonriendo. Cuando ella beso sus labios suavemente, gimió ante el intenso y sorprendente placer que sintió.

Jadeó, —¿Qué fue eso?—

Ella solo le sonrió mientras dejaba resbalar sus manos por su pecho y muslos mientras se arrodillaba ante él.

Se despertó con sus propios gemidos, su corazón estaba acelerado y estaba apretando las sabanas debajo de él. Mirando hacia abajo entre sus piernas, se quedo estupefacto de verla ahí, con su polla bien apretado entre sus labios rosados. Maldiciones y gruñidos salieron de sus labios y ella rió en respuesta, las vibraciones haciéndolo gemir mas fuerte.

La miró intensamente, tomando todo lo que podía, la pesadilla olvidada. Su pequeña mano lo estaba bombeando mientras succionaba y lamía la punta fervientemente. Su otra mano ahueco y gentilmente manejo sus piedras, y estaba completamente a su merced. Las deliciosas sensaciones junto con la increíble vista de su polla entre sus labios era demasiado.

Murmuró incoherentemente, advirtiéndole que estaba cerca, pero en respuesta, ella solo intensifico sus atenciones hasta que su nombre fue un sollozo en sus labios, mientras se venia en su caliente y pequeña boca.

Echo la cabeza atrás ladeándola mientras ella se arrastraba por su cuerpo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura, mirándolo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Buenos dias, mi amor.

Sin aliento, su boca se abrió mientas la miraba. —Siete infiernos.—

Vio como se iluminaba su rostro con una risa ante su reacción. —Quería regresarte el favor por lo de anoche.—

Tratando de recuperar el aliento, se quedo ahí aturdido. —¿Estas tratando de matarme?—

Contuvo el aliento cuando ella arrastro la punta de los dedos de su torso a sus hombros. Inclinándose sobre él, le dedico una media sonrisa. —Debería atarte a esta cama y nunca dejarte ir.—

—Que los Dioses sean buenos.

* * *

Las ultimas semanas habían sido difíciles de asimilar. Cuando había partido de Essos para encontrar a Jon, no sabía como soportaría estar en su presencia, y ahora su corazón estaba mas lleno de lo que nunca pensó que podía estarlo. Incluso estaba comenzando a confiar en él. Quizá nunca regresaría a la perfecta confianza que le tenía antes, pero tal vez eso estaba bien.

La Gente Libre había traído más vida y color a sus vidas en esta solitaria región… y comida. El ganado y las hierbas eran mucho mejores cenas que lo que ella y Jon hablan estado comiendo por su cuenta.

Mientas las semanas pasaron, Dany verdaderamente había comenzado a disfrutar su creciente amistad con Val. Se entendían la una a la otra, ambas eran seguras, letales y despiadadas cuando era necesario. Consideradas hermosas por la mayoría de los hombres, habían experimentado su devoción y su desprecio.

También habían perdido a las mujer más cercanas a ellas. Cuando Dany se había abierto sobre la dolorosa perdida de Missandei, Val le contó que había perdido a su hermana, Dalla.

Val estaba horrorizada cuando supo que Dany no cargaba ningún arma. —Ustedes las Señoras del Sur, andando por ahí desarmadas, a la merced de cualquier hombre.—

—Yo tengo un Dragón.

Valeria levanto una ceja, —¿y que tan lejos puede llegar un hombre antes de que tu Dragón pueda llegar a ti?—

Dany se burló. —¿Cómo va a llegar un hombre hasta mi? A menos que este contigo o con Fantasma, Jon nunca me deja fuera de su vista.—

Val saco su cuchillo de hueso en un instante y lo sostuvo contra la garganta de Dany. —Un momento es todo lo que se requiere.—

Le dio a Dany una pequeña daga que podía guardar en sus faldas, enseñándole en donde y cómo apuñalar a un hombre que estuviera tratando de forzarla.

Val le había platicado acerca del guapo pelirrojo que estaba considerando robar, y acerca de la creencia de la Gente Libre de que los pelirrojos tenían suerte, que habían sido besados por el fuego.

—Creí que no confiabas en el fuego.

Val sonrió. —Solo el fuego que no puedo controlar.—

Había compartido con Val perfumes y lociones de Essos, y ella había ayudado a Dany a sacar la tela de su vestido para poder acomodar su creciente barriga.

Queriendo enseñarle a Val sus propios talentos, le había ofrecido un viaje en Drogon.

—Aun no estoy lista, Madre de Dragones, pero un día voy a aceptar esa oferta.

Dany pasaba mucho de su tiempo con Val durante el día. Practicando con su arco, aprendiendo sobre hierbas curativas y cómo preparar comidas, mientras Jon trabajaba con los otros hombres derrumbando edificios en ruinas preparándose para los nuevos. Algunos preparaban los campos para plantar, y otros construían cercas para el ganado. Todo se unía a medida que el pueblo se convertía en un hogar.

Las tardes que pasaba con Jon eran los momentos que más esperaba. Hablar, follar, bañarse, reír o sentarse en silencio frente al fuego. No importaba que hicieran, siempre se sentía en paz.

* * *

—¡Oh, Dioses!— gimió Dany. Al abrir los ojos, vio el desorden de los rizos negros entre sus piernas mientras se deleitaba con ella una vez mas. La luz de la mañana todavía estaba pálida cuando se había despertado con sus dedos vagando sobre las partes sensibles de su cuerpo. Él sabia exactamente cómo y en donde tocarla, incitándola a abrir su cuerpo a él. Había quedado claro en el ultimo mes que su coño era el único lugar en el que él quería estar.

Dormir había sido más difícil, ya que su barriga había crecido inmensamente desde que había llegado a este pacifico lugar, pero había descubierto que nunca podría resistirse a la promesa de su malvada lengua. Su cuerpo era completamente extraño para ella ahora, sus pezones estaban obscuros, estaba hinchada y enorme, pero Jon nunca se hartaba de ella.

Parecía que quería su cabeza entre sus piernas por la mañana, al medio día y en la noche, tanto así que algunas noches tuvo que rechazarlo porque estaba adolorida. Follar había sido un desafío, pero uno bienvenido, se encontró anhelando ser llenada por él a medida que su embarazo avanzaba.

Su gemido fue una canción cuando los delicados movimientos de su lengua la llevaron al borde. Mientras aun estaba recuperándose, la inclinó gentilmente sobre su costado, con su duro cuerpo moldeando el de ella por atrás, y suspiró cuando sintió que él se deslizaba en su centro.

La mayoría de las mañanas comenzaban de manera similar. La posición variaba, pero los intensos sentimientos, tanto físicos como emocionales, eran los mismos. Él se vino con un —¡Joder!—, jadeado en su oido y sintió su liberación dentro de ella. Continuaron así por un tiempo, disfrutando del contacto del otro, él dentro de ella.

Cerró los ojos adormilada. —¿Esto significa que ya es de mañana?—

Él dejó un rastro de besos contra su cuello y lo sintió sonreír. —Apenas.—

—Siempre tan ansioso, ¿no?—

Comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja. —¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera contigo en mi cama?—

—¿Que vas a hacer después de que tenga al bebe y tú no puedas tenerme por más de un mes?—

—Morir.

Ella rió alegremente. —¿Otra vez?—

Se sintió ligeramente decepcionada cuando se salió de ella, pero con su ayuda, felizmente se giro para mirarlo. Acerco su mano a un lado de su cara y rozo su pulgar contra su mejilla. Por mucho, este era el toque de él que más amaba, y cerro lo ojos para disfrutarlo.

Su rostro se volvió serio. —Voy a estar demasiado ocupado cuidando de ti y nuestra pequeña para preocuparme por eso.—

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lagrimas mientras le sonreía. —Vas a ser un padre maravilloso, Jon Snow.—

Él beso su frente. —Solo espero poder ser la mitad de bueno de lo que sé que tu vas a ser… he querido preguntarte… ¿cómo sabes que es una niña?—

—No lo sé. No realmente. Todos siempre quieren un niño, pero sí es una niña, quiero que sepa que siempre la han querido. ¿Estarías decepcionado? Si _fuera_ una niña, quiero decir.—

Casi se rió ante la pregunta. —_¿Decepcionado?_ Nunca pensé que podría ser padre. Estaría increíblemente orgulloso de tener a mi propia _niña pequeña._—

Una cálida lagrima rodó por su mejilla y él la aparto tan rápido como llegó, antes de besarla. Sus emociones se estaban volviendo más intensas, y a menudo se encontraba llorando.

—¿Has pensado en nombres para nuestra hija?— le preguntó.

—He pensado en varios… pensé en nuestras madres, pero no quiero que sea perseguida por sus tragedias… ¿qué piensas de Alysanne? Ciertamente ella también tuvo sus tragedias, pero fue buena y la gente la amaba.

—Es un nombre hermoso. _Pequeña Alysanne_.

Él frunció el ceño, y ella pudo verlo armarse de valor. —Si es un niño- —

Ella lo interrumpió con un beso, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Robb,— vio como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y su boca se abría con sorpresa. —Por supuesto, si es un niño lo llamaremos Robb.—

La atrajo hacia él con su cabeza descansado debajo de su barbilla. —Me conoces bastante bien.—

—Bastante.

* * *

Tyrion

Estar de vuelta dentro de los obscuros muros de piedra de _Winterfell_ fue inquietante. La ultima vez que estuvo aquí, era la Mano de la Reina Daenerys Targaryen. Era la mejor oportunidad para el mundo y su corazón se estrujaba al recordar su hermosa presencia en estos lúgubres pasillos. Este también fue el lugar en donde compartió su ultima noche de borrachera con su hermano.

No estaba ansioso de ver a la Reina del Norte otra vez. Una vez la había apreciado, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, tubo tiempo de reflexionar, y lo enfermó que Sansa lo hubiera usado para ayudarla a provocar la caída de su antigua Reina.

Por todo el mal que había hecho en su acto final, nunca olvidaría la buena mujer que fue… ni olvidaría la falta de respeto y perdidas que había experimentado aquí cuando había venido a ayudar a el Norte. El Norte había sido su ruina, y como su consejero, haba fallado por completo en detenerlo.

En realidad, debió haberse unido a Bronn para sugerir un intento de asesinato. Era el camino más sabio, aunque despiadado. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el odio que sentía hacia ella, su amor también perduraba. Siempre supo que nunca podría tenerla, pero si los Dioses le concedían algo de felicidad, la quería para ella.

Tanto como para ella como para Jon. Fue repulsivo para sí mismo cuando pensó en como lo había convencido de hacerlo. Verlo ahí en su celda, totalmente roto, lleno de culpa. Exiliado a el Muro por lo que él lo había convencido de hacer.

Tuvo que detener sus reflexiones llenas de vergüenza mientas estaba de pie frente al solar de la Reina. La encontró de pie y mirando por la venta cuándo entró. Alta y regia, fría y hermosa, el pequeño calor que había en ella la ultima vez que había estado en _Winterfell_ perecía haberse ido.

Inclino la cabeza y le ofreció el saludo adecuado que le brindaba su posición, y fue entonces cuando ella se giro hacia él y le ofreció una sonrisa tensa. —Lord Tyrion, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?—

—Su hermano me envía para compartir con usted… algunas noticias inquietantes…—

Su mascara de Reina ocultaba toda emoción. —Jon ha abandonado su puesto en el Muro.—

Levanto sus cejas sorprendido. —Si.—

—¿Cree que algo pasa en el Norte que yo no sepa? Tengo mis propios pajaritos, my Lord.

—Tengo la sensación, de que tengo noticias de las que no es consciente, su Alteza. Sería mejor si estuviera sentada para los que tengo que decirle.

* * *

El ultimo mes había sido el mejor momento en la vida de Jon. Nunca se había sentido querido por nadie de la forma en la que Dany lo hacia, y él nunca había amado a nadie más. Esta vida era un sueño que nunca había sabido qué tenía, viviendo este amor entre personas por las que ambos se sentían aceptados.

Imposiblemente, ella sé hacia más bella cada día a medida que el tamaño de su vientre también crecía. Su piel brillaba y su cuerpo se volvía cada vez mas suave y flexible. Su cabello relucía y sus ojos parecían destellar.

Y, por los Dioses, sus _senos_. Eran _enormes_ y se habían vuelto de un encantador tono rosa obscuro. Lo mejor de todo, parecía mas receptiva cuando tomaba un bonito pezon entre sus labios.

No había un lugar en el que prefiriera estar que entre sus piernas, devorando su coño, con sus muslos ahogando los sonidos a su alrededor. Sus colores, esencia, e incluso su sabor eran nuevos y diferentes, y él no podía saciarse. Eran enloquecedor.

Imagino que ella debía estar más sensible en su embarazo, mientras le tiraba del cabello con más fuerza según los arrastres y movimientos de su lengua. Sus gemidos eran música para sus oídos, una canción que nunca se cansaba de escuchar.

Ella era la criatura más encantadora que hubiera visto, y sentía como si estuviera caminando todo el tiempo en un estado de constante excitación. Difícilmente podía resistir las oportunidades de acercarse y recorrer las curvas de su cuerpo, deleitándose en sus suspiros, risitas y sonrojos.

Verla andar con esa hermosa barriga llena de su bebe, lo llenaba de orgullo. Era la confirmación de que era de él, su semilla había creado vida dentro de ella.

Todo lo que hacia era adorable, y se sentía incluso más ferozmente protector con ella. Era una lucha para ella incluso sentarse en la cama a veces. Hacia lo mejor que podía manejando su adolorido cuerpo, y ayudándola estar cómoda en las noches.

Fantasma siempre era confiable al vigilarla, dejándola sola solo cuando necesitaba ir a cazar. Ambos, él y su Lobo Huargo se habían suavizado cuidando a esta mujer, pero sabía que sus colmillos aun podían ser filosos si era necesario.

Dany no ayudaba con la situación tampoco. Una mañana, cuando Jon se había levantado antes que ella para hacer el desayuno, había permitido que la gran bestia se acostara en su cama.

Jon gimió cuando la atrapo en el acto, dandole de comer una salchicha. —Vas a suavizarlo.—

—¿Con una sola salchicha?

Dejo a un lado el plato y tomo la cara de Fantasma entre sus manos. —Eso no te va a suavizar, ¿verdad?—

En realidad, no le molestaba. Él seria lo que sea que ella quisiera que sea.

* * *

Otra maldita pesadilla lo había acosado esa mañana y y estaba acostado en la cama pensado, mientras el amanecer se asomaba por la ventana. Había sido un sueño corto, ya que los movimientos y vueltas constantes de Dany nunca lo dejaban dormir durante mucho tiempo. Casi nunca tenía almohada cuando despertaba, y la encontraba entre sus piernas o tirada en el piso. Dany se había convertido en una fuente de calor y había sacado una pierna fuera de las cobijar para aliviarse.

Había muy poco que pudiera recordar del sueño, solo que había sido en los pasillos de Winterfell, y había escuchado a su padre, la voz de Ned Stark, haciendo eco, “_Alas obscuras, palabras obscuras_.” Lo dejo inquieto, y estaba preocupado por lo que podría traer el día.

La vio removerse y sentarse lentamente, el cabello salvaje y los ojos pesados con sueño. Solo medio despierta, se puso a reorganizar sus almohadas debajo de ella y pareció confusa cuando vio que le faltaba una. Él levanto su almohada perdida del suelo y fue recompensado con una sonrisa soñolienta. La ayudo a acomodarse, poniendo una almohada debajo de su extremadamente grande barriga.

Ella murmuro su agradecimiento y después se quedo callada. Sintiendo que su propia somnolencia se apoderaba de él, comenzó a quedarse dormido cuando ella se sentó de nuevo. Miro alrededor con impotencia y después bajo la cabeza entre las manos y gimió.

Acercándose, la atrajo hacia él lo mejor que pudo con su vientre.

—¿Qué esta mal, Dany mi amor?— susurro.

—No puedo dormir, no puedo ponerme cómoda. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer esto por dos meses mas?

—Tranquila, amor. Estoy aquí contigo.

—¡Pero tú puedes dormir!— se lamentó.

Él decidió no contestar.

—¡Estoy _gigante_! No recuerdo que haya sido tan duro con Rhaego. ¡Él bebe esta pateando todo el tiempo y se mueve muy rápido! Primero ella esta presionada debajo de mis costillas, y después contra mi vejiga. A veces en los dos lados al mismo tiempo, ¿qué tan grande es este bebe?

Finalmente, comenzó a llorar contra su hombro y él se sintió impotente. Esta era una de las pocas veces que extrañaba estar en un castillo para poder mandar por un Maestre.

Sintió que apretaba su hombro y reclinó su cabeza contra su pecho. —Jon, tengo miedo.—

—No hay nada que temer, Dany. Estará bien.

—No lo entiendes… hay cosas que no te dije… sobre Rhaego.

—No importa. Aquí no hay brujas para maldecirnos. Te dijo que nunca te embarazarías, y aquí estamos.

Su voz comenzó a romperse mientras hablaba. —Ella no dijo que nunca me embarazaría… dijo que nunca tendría un hijo vivo.—

—Dany estas exhausta. Solo necesitas descansar.

Consolandola lo mejor que pudo, la ayudo a encontrar una forma cómoda para dormir, retorciendo las almohadas y mantas. Los dos se las arreglaron para dormir por casi una hora cuando llamaron urgentemente a la puerta.

Escucho la voz de Tormund llamando desde afuera. —Despierta, Snow.—

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Dany, con voz ronca.

—No lo sé. Tu quédate aquí y yo iré a hablar con él.— besó su cabeza cuando se levantó. Vistiéndose rápidamente, puso la capa sobre sus hombros y salió.

No le gusto la mirada en la cara de Tormund, ni la falta de humor en su tono cuando le dijo que tenía un visitante del Sur. Esto era inevitable. Habían esperado recibir noticas de Kings Landing, pero algunos días era fácil pretender que nunca los encontrarían.

Decirle a Dany sería la parte difícil. Cuando volvió adentro, estaba sentada en la cama con los brazos alrededor de Fantasma. Le dijo sobre el visitante y le dolió ver que el color se drenaba de su rostro.

—¡¿Ser Davos?!

—Voy a hablar con él. Tormund y Fantasma se quedaran contigo.

—Jon- —

—Confío en Ser Davos. Voy a ir a ver qué tiene que decir y volveré inmediatamente.— Tomo su mano y la llevo a sus labios, saliendo rápidamente antes que ella pudiera discutir.

* * *

Jon sintió que sus sentidos cobraban vida mientras hacia su camino hacia la tienda en el campamento de la Gente Libre, casi como si fuera a la batalla. Davos había sido su más confiable asesor en su antigua vida, pero ahora, su presencia representaba una probable amenaza… y un pasado que quería dejar atrás.

Entro en la tienda cerca de la torre de _Queenscrown_ y encontró a su antiguo amigo solo, sentado en una pequeña mesa de roble obscuro. La tienda estaba vacía excepto por dos braseros que proporcionaban luz y calor.

Davos se levanto cuando Jon entró, y los dos simplemente se miraron el uno a otro por un momento. Todo el dolor y devastación habían puesto una brecha entre ellos y no sabía si alguna vez podría repararse.

Davos rompió el silencio. —Odie que fueras enviado aquí.—

Jon simplemente asintió, y después lo miro expectante. Davos continuó, —supongo que sabes porque estoy aquí. Y lo que sabemos.—

Jon apretó los puños a sus lados. —¿Y qué están planeando hacer con lo que saben?—

Vio que la sorpresa coloreaba las facciones de Ser Davos, y odio que hubiera llegado a esto. —Nada. Tu hermano desea perdonarte y permitirte vivir el resto de tu vida en paz… igual que a tu _esposa_.—

Jon sintió que si temperamento se encendía ante la palabra _esposa_. —Así que mi hermano me vigila de cerca. ¿Es por eso que te mando? ¿Para recordarme que puede ver cada uno de mis movimientos? ¿Cada uno de _sus_ movimientos?—

Davos se encogió de hombros y arrojo a Jon una bolsa negra. —Si, y para darte esto.— El bolso lleno de monedas tintineo cuando Jon lo atrapo.

—Estaremos mandándote eso regularmente. Por tus servicios prestados al reino,— le dijo Davos.

El peso de la bolsa era ofensivo en sus manos, y Jon lo dejo caer sobre la mesa. —No lo necesito. No lo quiero.—

Davos frunció el ceño, y Jon se sintió como un muchacho quien había decepcionado a su padre. —No seas tan malditamente necio. Tienes una esposa y un bebe en camino. Un padre no tiene tiempo para el orgullo.—

Jon asintió, tomando la bolsa a regañadientes. Como mínimo podría dársela a Tormund para comprar los suministros necesarios para el pueblo en desarrollo.

—¿Cómo esta ella?— pregunto Davos.

Jon sintió que la tensión se acumulaba en sus hombros. —¿Estas preguntándome si va a arrasar con Kings Landing?—

El instante en que las palabras dejaron su boca, pude ver qué había ofendido a su antiguo amigo, y hubo un tono afilado en la voz de Ser Davos. —Sabes que me preocupo por ella. De la misma manera que me preocupo por ti.—

Jon sintió la vergüenza arder en su pecho, y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado mientras el viejo contrabandista continuaba. —Si recuerdas, yo quería que se casaran. Que reinaran juntos. Pero no salió de esa forma.—

El arrepentimiento apretó su corazón. —No, no lo hizo.—

—¿Eres feliz?— preguntó Davos con lo que parecía una preocupación genuina.

Sorprendido con la pregunta, Jon no estaba seguro de que alguna vez se lo hubieran preguntado antes, pero estaba seguro de la respuesta. —Lo soy. Ambos lo somos… ¿Que te parece estar de regreso en Kings Landing?—

La vieja sonrisa que Jon conocía apareció de nuevo en el rostro de Ser Davos. —Bien, mi alojamiento ha mejorado desde la primera vez que vivi ahí. No es tan emocionante como seguirte a ti por todos lados, puedo asegurártelo… pero al menos mi Marya esta conmigo ahora.—

Jon sonrió a Ser Davos. —¿Se acordó de como te veías?—

Davos se rió entre dientes y luego entrecerró los ojos. —Antes de que lo olvide, traje algo para tu esposa.— Le entrego a Jon un pulsera de oro adornada con mariposas incrustadas de piedras azules.

—Cuando la ví, pensé en la encantadora Missandei de Naath. Pensé que le gustaría tenerla.

Jon tuvo que tragarse el nudo en la garganta antes de poder agradecerle a su amigo por este regalo. Sabía que significaría mucho para Dany.

Ser Davos tenía mas reglaos que repartir, un grueso rollo de Sam, y un cofre de lienzos de Gilly. —Ella quería que te dijera que el bebe Jon esta feliz y saludable.—

Jon rió y sacudió la cabeza. —Ese pobre niño, viviendo con mi nombre maldito.—

Ser Davos le dijo que su próxima parada seria Castle Black, en donde les haría saber que Jon estaba relevado de sus deberes y completamente indultado. Iba a evaluar la situación y ayudarlos a restaurar el liderazgo. Jon no le envidiaba la tarea.

Mientras se preparaba para irse, miró a Jon vacilante. —¿Te importaría que paso a visitarte otra vez? Sin asuntos oficiales.—

Jon lo abrazo. —Me alegraría verte de nuevo.—

Davos casi había cruzado la entrada cuando se detuvo y repentinamente se giró hacia Jon. —Extraoficialmente, si todavía fuera tu consejero, te diría que quedarse aquí no es seguro. No todos en el concejo tenían la intención de dejarte a ti y Daenerys en paz. Tu hermano estaba en contra de usar la violencia pero… ¿que hay de tu hermana?—

El interior de Jon se erizo de inmediato y la tension en su cuerpo que acababa de irse, regreso. —Trate de hacer lo correcto _toda mi vida_, Ser Davos. Cumplir con mi deber sin importar el costo, y mira a donde me llevo.—

La ira de Jon aumentaba con cada palabra que decía, y sintió como su cuerpo se agitaba. —Ya acabe de hacer lo correcto para todos los demás, y _ahora_ mi _único_ deber es com mi _esposa_ y nuestro hijo. Mi _hermana_ esta a medio mundo de distancia, y mi _prima_, a quien ayudé a ser Reina del Norte, seria _estúpida_ si tratara de hacerle daño.—

—Jon, solo estoy tratando de ayudar- — comenzó a decir Davos.

—¡Ya tuve suficiente, Davos! ¡Les di _todo_! ¡La _mate_!

Ser Davos hizo una mueca ante sus palabras.

—¡Si alguien es lo suficientemente _tonto_ para tratar de hacerle daño, montare ese Dragón yo mismo y _quemare_ cualquier castillo o ciudad que sea responsable! Diles eso cuando piensen en asesinatos y en cortar gargantas. Diles, que sí es lo que tengo que hacer, me convertiré en el dragón que necesito ser. ¡_Voy_ a protegerla con todo lo que soy!

Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de que su corazón estaba acelerado y respiraba con dificultad. Lamento la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Ser Davos, pero _no_ lamentaba una sola palabra. Se dio cuenta de que todo era verdad. Todo lo que había pasado había cambiado su núcleo, y protegería a Dany con su vida de cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiarlos.

Davos se fue sin una palabra mas, como si solo hubiera sido un espíritu pasajero de otra vida. Jon se tomo un momento para calmarse antes de regresar con sus esposa cansada y preocupada.

* * *

Cuando entro a la cabaña, estuvo feliz de ver a Dany y Tormund sentados en la mesa, bromeando alegremente sobre sus actos heroicos.

La sonrisa cayo de su cara cuando se giro hacia él, y los dos lo miraron expectantes. Jon transmitió lo que Davos le había dicho, dejando de lado su advertencia sobre Sansa.

Tormund asintió con aprobación. —Bien. La Gente Libre no tiene hambre de guerra.—

—No dejare que mi pelea venga a ustedes.— dijo Jon.

Saco el monedero de Davos de su capa mientras sostenía el cofre de Gilly bajo un brazo y le entrego el dinero a Tormund. —Para la aldea.—

Tormund le dio una palmada en la espalda y asintió a ambos antes de irse.

Solo él y Dany ahora, dejó el cofre y se unió a ella en la mesa. Los ojos de Dany aun estaban muy abiertos con preocupación y se estiró sobre la mesa para tomar su mano.

Sacando el brazalete, se lo entregó. —Me pidió que te diera esto. Dijo que le recordó a Missandei.—

Dany se hecho a llorar instantáneamente, como sabía que lo haría mientras tocaba las mariposas que adornaban el brazalete. El dolor estaba siempre presente para los dos.

Conteniendo el aliento, se seco las lagrimas y lo miro a los ojos. —Eso no puede ser todo. No puede ser así de fácil,— había un filo en su voz que le recordaba a la Reina que una vez fue.

No quería preocuparla con la advertencia de Davos. Tenía suficiente para lidiar con el embarazo y ajustándose a vivir aquí… pero era terrible mintiendo, y ella lo sabría.

—Esa es la decisión que mi hermano tomo… pero Ser Davos trato de advertirme que Sansa tal vez no llegue a la misma conclusion.

La boca de Dany se apretó. —_Sansa_.—

—Sería una tonta si intentara cualquier cosa.

—_Es_ una tonta. Una alimaña que se alimenta de nuestras pérdidas, imaginando que su éxito es de su propia creación.

—No dejare que te haga daño, Daenerys.

Ignorándolo, se levanto sin decir una palabra y se quedo de pie frente a la ventana, mirando el campo abierto con los brazos cruzados.

Acercándose a ella con cuidad, coloco una mano gentil sobre su hombro y se estremeció cuando ella se la sacudió.

Continuó mirando por la ventana. —Las cosas iban tan bien. De hecho estaba feliz. Aquí, lejos de todo casi podía olvidar… pero ahora el pasado ha venido arrastrandose.

—Dany- —

—Cuando escucho su _nombre_… todo comienza a regresar. No quiero pensar en eso… _trato_ de alejarlo.

No necesitaba decirlo, sabía de lo que estaba hablando. —Dany, y tú y yo no estamos _allá_. Estamos _aquí_… miré a la cara a quien alguna vez fue mi amigoy le dije que _quemaría_ _Winterfell_ hasta los cimientos _por ti_. Las cosas son diferentes de lo que fueron. _Nosotros_ somos diferentes de los fuimos.—

Se arrodillo frente a ella y la miro suplicante, no queriendo volver a ese lugar de dolor y desconfianza.

Vio su cara suavizarse cuando lo miro y ella asintió débilmente. Era claro que su estado de animo aun estaba nublado por pensamientos del pasado, pero ambos trataron de dejarlo de lado.

Le enseño el cofre de Gilly, y Jon se sorprendió gratamente de encontrarlo lleno de ropa para bebe.

Dany levanto una pequeña enagua blanca. —No hubiera esperado esto. ¿Has leído la carta?—

—No.— Jon no sabía qué pensar de Sam. El tiempo lo había vuelto más resentido y reconoció que alguien en quien había confiado lo había usado para su propio beneficio. Ninguno de sus hermanos o Sam habían parecido importarles mucho lo que Dany había significado para él. La simple verdad era que Sam había despreciado a Dany, y eso lo había cambiado para siempre ante los ojos de Jon.

Abriría la carta, pero no hoy. Ya habían tenido suficientes fantasmas por un día, y tenían planes con la Gente Libre el día de hoy.

* * *

Jon y Fantasma acompañaron a Dany hasta el borde del campamento, observándola como madres gallinas, preocupados de que pudiera tropezar. Sabía que estaba siendo ridículo, y quería ser su esposo y no su niñera, pero la verdad, sí tenían que preocuparse por su seguridad respecto al mundo exterior… y ella apenas podía caminar recto, para terminar.

Había seguido siendo fría con él esa mañana. Más silenciosa de lo normal, evitando mirarlo y no tomo su brazo como normalmente lo hacía cuando caminaban por el camino. Le dolió, y trato de pensar en qué más podía hacer para complacerla.

La llevo a donde Val estaba esperando, feliz de que hubiera tomado a Dany bajo su cuidado. No estaba seguro de todo lo que hacían, pero esta enseñando a Dany mas sobre cómo usar su arco, hierbas medicinales y cosas así… se sentía seguro dejándola con Val… y Fantasma.

Se podía ver a Drogon volar sobre la aldea. La Gene Libre se había acostumbrado rápidamente, y ahora apenas parecían notar su presencia.

Jon se despidió de las mujeres y no se le escapo que Dany evito su mirada. Suspirando, fue a buscar a Tormund y los otros.

* * *

Dany se sentía en guerra consigo misma, mientras repetidamente fallaba el blanco con su flecha. No podía dejar de pensar en esa arrogante pelirroja en _Winterfell_, pero mas que eso, no podía dejar de pensar en las traiciones de Jon. _Le rogué._

Todas las viejas heridas regresaban e incluso la cicatriz bajo su corazón picaba. No quería rumiar en todo eso, no quería sentirse de esta forma, pero la presencia de Ser Davos trajo todo de vuelta.

Val se sentó en un árbol cercano y la observo fallar su objetivo otra vez, sin verse impresionada. —Has empeorado. No creí que eso fuera posible.—

—Si, bueno, pongamos unos rizos obscuros en ese objetivo. Pienso que mejorare bastante.

Val sonrió. —¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Te acostó de espaldas sin tu permiso? He matado a hombres por menos.—

Dany suspiró y cuidadosamente se sentó junto a su amiga. —No hizo nada… _recientemente_, de cualquier forma. El pasado simplemente… regresó.—

—¿Su visitante Sureño?

—A veces no puedo olvidarlo, Val. El _sentimiento_, no el _acero_ en mi corazón, si no comprender que él, de todas las personas en el mundo, me traiciono.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

Dany encorvo los hombros. —No quiero herirlo. Parece que podría llorar cada vez que ve mi cicatriz.—

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Val puso una mano sobre su hombro. —No sé que decir, chica Sureña. Si un hombre me hiciera eso, sería alimento para carroñeros. Pero Jon es un buen hombre. Dejo su Castillo de Cuervos por ti, y tu haz dicho que eres feliz… tal vez solo tome tiempo.—

—Tienes razón, por supuesto. Estoy cansada de sentirme inútil. ¿Puedes ayudarme levantarme?

Val la ayudo a levantarse y Dany miro al cielo. —¿Estas lista para montar un Dragón?—

Val dejo escapar un suspiro y miro a la bestia negra que daba vueltas arriba.

* * *

Había habido un cambio de planes sobre lo que iban a trabajar ese día, y Jon había ido a decirle a Dany en donde estaría. Mientras se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando de él. Debería haberse ido, no debería haberlas espiado, pero ella estaba confirmando sus sospechas.

Se fue enfadado sin hablar con ella. Confusión, enojo y culpa inundaron su pecho. Había dejado la Guardia de la Noche, dado la espalda a la familia que le quedaba y había vivido como un fugitivo. ¿De qué otra forma podría probarse ante ella?

Frunció el ceño y se contuvo mientras trabajaba con los otros para colocar postes y levantar muros.

Tormund no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de su mal humor, y cuando se detuvieron para un corto descanso, se le cerco. —¿Algo esta mal, pequeño cuervo?—

Le dijo a su amigo lo que había escuchado.

Tormund asintió pensativamente y reflexionó sobre las palabras de Jon de manera objetiva. —Estas enojado con ella porque ella sigue enojada contigo por matarla.—

Jon sintió calor en sus mejillas. —Podría hablar conmigo.—

—Entonces, estas enojado porque ella no te dijo que aun esta enojada contigo por matarla.

Jon dejó salir un largo suspiro y puso la cabeza en sus manos. —¿Como se supone que vivamos nuestras vidas y criemos un niño… si ella todavía piensa en mi de esa forma…—

Tormund le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Dale tiempo, Snow. Ella te folla por las noches y no te mató cuando regreso. Mas de lo que yo haría por ti si me hubieras acecinado.—

* * *

Había un aire de melancolía alrededor de ellos mientras iban camino a casa esa tarde. Parecía que después de esa mañana, ninguno sabía realmente qué decir.

Incluso Fantasma parecía estar dando pasas más pesados, reflejando el estado de animo de su amo.

Ella de todas formas sostuvo el brazo de Jon, y la alegro ver que él se relajaba un poco.

Todo el escenario se sentía familiar para ella. Antes de que ella y Jon llegaran a _Winterfell_, habían sido felices juntos. Más feliz de lo que jamas había sido hasta ahora. Una vez que llegaron, las intenciones de otras personas los habían separado y ella estaba determinada a no dejar que eso pasar de nuevo.

Deteniéndose abruptamente, jaló uno de los brazos de él para detenerlo también, y la miro con aprensión.

—Jon.— Ella dijo su nombre suavemente, y extendió la mano para tomar la suya. —Lamento lo de esta mañana. Se que fui fría contigo- —

—Dany, no tienes que disculparte, yo debería disculparme, no puedo esperar que solo pretendas… lo que hice…—

—Tenías razón. Somos diferentes ahora y estamos en un sitio diferente. No quiero lastimarte. Quiero esta hermosa y simple vida.

Vio sus ojos brillar antes de que la abrazara y besara la parte superior de su cabeza. —Voy a pasar el resto de mis días manteniendo tu vida simple y hermosa.

—Y yo la tuya.

* * *

En casa, Dany convenció a Jon de llenar la bañera, cansado como estaba por el día, uso un yugo (1) para cargar los cubos desde el pozo y no tomo mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera llena. Ella preparo la cena y añadió las piedras calientes en la bañera una vez que él terminó, viendo el calor y las burbujas elevarse con satisfacción.

Los dos estaban mejorando en preparar comida con las hierbas, especias y granos a los que ahora tenían acceso con la Gente Libre. Ella se las había arreglado para hacer un estofado de conejo y estaba bastante satisfecha consigo misma.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, los pensamientos de Dany se volvieron hacia otras cosas y se levantó de la meso para caminar hacia Jon. Pronto, los cordones y cinturones se estaban desabrochando hasta que ninguno tenían una prenda sobre ellos y las ropas estaba desparramadas por la habitación.

La bañera ovalada era simple pero habían descubierto que podían sentarse en ella de forma cómoda y ninguno se quejaba.

Jon la ayudo a entrar en el agua caliente a la que ella había agregado aceites de lavanda y salvia. La tensión y los dolores comenzaron a dejar su cuerpo mientras se sumergía y recostaba contra la bañera. Mirando su barriga, continuaba sorprendiéndola cuan grande era, ya que ocupaba gran parte del espacio a su alrededor.

Él se adentro en el agua en el extremo opuesto, usando sus brazos para apoyarse en el borde de la bañera, su pecho musculoso estaba a plena vista. Cerró sus ojos y parecía estar disfrutando de la misma experiencia de alivio, estiró sus piernas por fuera de ella, así que sus pies estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que se estirara y lo tocara.

Incapaz de resistir la tentación, le hizo cosquillas en el pie y lo salpico de agua cuando atrajo su pierna hacia su pecho.

—Crees que es divertido, ¿verdad?

Rápidamente metió la mano en el agua para tomar represalias. Gritando, aparto su pie entes de que él pudiera agarrarlo, extendió sus manos frente a ella. —¡Me rindo!—

Entrecerró los ojos mirándola. —Esta bien. Me compadeceré de ti. Solo esta vez.— Relajados de nuevo, se estiraron otra vez, sus dedos casi tocando el interior su muslo.

Amando el sentimiento de estar fresca y limpia, se puso a enjabonar su piel y cabello. Sintiendo sus ojos sobre ella, exagero los movimientos, cuidando de lavar sus senos mucho más de lo que era necesario.

Su propio deseo se estaba acrecentando en la intimidad de compartir el baño caliente. Una vez que se había enjugado el jabón, él se convirtió en el foco de su atención.

Su intención había sido gatear hasta el de forma seductora, arrastrar la punta de sus dedos por sus pantorrillas y muslos, pero con la gran bola que era su barriga, continuaba perdiendo el equilibro y terminó agarrandose a él para no caerse.

Lo atrapó cubriendose la boca para ocultar una sonrisa, y ella sintió sus mejillas calientes. Lo miró juguetonamente. —¿Té estas riendo de mí?—

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se estiro y la ayudo a sentarse en su regazo, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Estas tratando de seducirme?— preguntó.

Ella puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros y lo miró inocentemente. —Solo quiero hablar.—

Mirando su barriga, puso una mano a cada lado y beso suavemente la parte superior. —¿De qué deberíamos hablar?—

Ella suspiró antes de contrastar. —¿Qué es lo que mas extrañas de ser Rey?—

—¿Cómo puede un hombre contestar una pregunta como esa contigo sentada sobre su polla?

Removiendose contra él, un escalofrío corrió a travez de ella cuando su polla probo sus pliegues. Gruñendo, las manos de él se movieron instantáneamente a sus caderas.

Ella comenzó a masajear los nudos en sus hombros mientras el hablaba. —No puedo pensar en algo que extrañe mucho. _Lamento_ no haberte follado en _Winterfell_. Debí haberte acostado en esa grande cama y comer tu coño hasta que tus gemidos despertaran a todo el castillo.—

Ella mordió su labio ante la idea, sus dedos corriendo las ondas de su abdomen, y se removió contra el otra vez. —Lamento que no me hayas follado en _Dragonstone_. En un balcón abierto sobre el mar.—

—Dioses, era un idiota.— Comenzó a pasar un pulgar sobre un de sus erectos pezones. —¿Qué extrañas tú?—

Ella ronroneo para alentarlo con sus atenciones, e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. —No mucho, pero me encantaban mis coloridos vestidos en Mereen. Las sabanas de seda y el vino también.—

Él estudió sus labios y los trazo con un dedo. —Bueno, tienes un Dragón. Podríamos volar allá algunas veces. Conseguir esas cosas para ti.—

Corriendo sus dedos por su obscuro y humeros rizaos, le rasco suavemente el craneo, haciendolo cerrar los ojos. —Entonces tendría todo, ¿no es cierto?—

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras ella continuaba con sus atenciones, inclinándose hacia su toque hacia dónde sea que ella movía sus manos, bajo su hechizo.

Abrió sus ojos de repente. —Tengo una condición. Puedo _matar_ al mercenario.—

Ella arrastró su lengua por el labio inferior de él antes de tomarlo entre sus dientes y modelo suavemente. Se alejó y miro dentro de sus obscuros, y nublados ojos con una sonrisa perversa. —Hecho.—

El corrió sus dedos por los lados de su mandíbula y bajo por su cuello, en una forma que era enloquecedora y exquisita. —Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de cursar el Mar Angosto.—

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja ante las cosquillas que le hacia su barba mientas la besaba en el cuello, prometiendo otra noche de desesperados gemidos y sabanas enredadas, los enojos y miedos del día, desvaneciendose.

Todo rastro de humor se fue de sus facciones y se sintió atrapada por su mirada depredadora.

—Date la vuelta,— ordenó.

Su orden la emociono, se giró, sentada entre sus piernas, su rígida polla presionado contra su trasero. Con cuidado, el guió su cabeza hacia atrás contra su hombro, garantizando acceso para mordisquearle la oreja.

Enjabono un paño con jabón de olor dulce y con el viajo por las laderas y curvas de su cuerpo, mientras ella se agarraba a sus musculosos brazos y los dedos de sus pies se presionaban contra el borde de la bañera.

Para cuando dejo de que una mano áspera viajara a sus senos y jugueteara con su pezon, ella ya estaba gimiendo. Abandonando el paño, su otra mano se deslizo sobre su vientre, encontrando el sensible y incitador punto entre sus pliegues.

Los pensamientos se dispersaron mientras jugaba con su cuerpo como si fuera un instrumento y él fuera un experto. A su merced, en una prison que ella había elegido, todo lo que podía hacer era entregarse a cada toque y roce que provocaban temblores y gemidos.

Entonces sus dos manos recorrían su protuberante vientre, trazando patrones en la parte interna de sus muslos, y sobre los pétalos de su coño, evitando los lugares que él mas que deseaba.

Su aliento cálido estaba de repente provocándola en el oido con un susurro, —Quiero que ruegues.—

Sintió más calor en su núcleo y cerró los ojos, embelesada por sus atenciones, y jadeo su respuesta. —¿Rogar? ¿Qué paso con el lobo que estaba tan hambriento de mí?—

Ante sus palabras, él rozó ligeramente con un dedo su núcleo descuidado, haciéndola gemir y sentirse más necesitada que nunca.

—Solo soy un dragón esta noche. Y los dragones son más despiadados que hambrientos.

Sin quererlo, se rindió al dulce tormento, hasta que sus caderas comenzaron a empujar, buscando más fricción. Estaba temblando, y su voz sonaba desesperada cuando habló. —Por favor, Jon…—

Mas suave de lo que ella podría haberse imaginado, sus dedos se movieron sobre su perla, encantada de ser tocada y ella siguió rogando por mas. —Oh, por favor…—

Continuo apoyándose sobre él, con mechones de su cabello húmedo pegados a su cara y cuello, mientras él le daba la presión que deseaba y sus dedos la llenaron, dandole la fricción que ansiaba. Cuando se vino, su liberación la rompió y su grito fue brutal.

Jon gimió en respuesta y continuo con sus atenciones hasta que las olas dejaron de recorrer su cuerpo. La sostuvo cerca contra su pecho mientras ella disfrutaba de la euforia de su cuerpo, pero pronto estaba besando su cuello nuevamente.

—¿Ya terminaste aqui?— preguntó.

Asintiendo con una amplia sonrisa dejo que la ayudara a levantarse, y con cuidado, la ayudo a salir de la tina. Apenas capaz de pasar una pierna por el costado, estaba agradecida de no tener que hacer esto sola.

Lamentaba que no pudiera follarla en la tina. Había habido una noche en su viaje a _Winterfell_ en donde él la había inclinado sobre el borde de la bañera mientras follaba sin piedad. _Después de que que él bebe naciera._

Su corazón se derritió cuando él la ayudó a secarse y la envolvió en una toalla de lino blanco. Parándose de puntitas, la encontró a la mitad del camino y tomo su boca hambrientamente, recordándole que su excitación aun no había sido satisfecha. Tomando su mano, lo guió hacia la cama y trato de treparse sola, con tanta gracia como podría esperase.

Cuando los dos estuvieron sentados en el borde de la cama, ella se levanto sobre sus rodillas y paso una toalla por su cabello, secando sus rozos. En el momento en que hubo terminado, él se inclinó hacia ella, tomando su boca, arrastrándose sobre ella hasta que estuvo recostada sobre sus codos.

Su propia necesidad estaba azotando nuevamente, ella lo empujo y se quito la toalla. Girando, se arrodillo en cuatro, y lo miro, ansiosa por seguir adelante. —No voy a rogarte esta vez, Jon Snow.—

Dejando caer la toalla de su cintura, se arrastro detrás de ella y sintió su cuerpo comenzar a hormiguear con anticipación. Sintió que sus aperos dedos recorrían la parte trasera de sus muslos, y sobre la curva de sus trasero.

Casi gimió cuando separo sus piernas, y se agitó cuando él paso sus manos sobre sus pliegues, tan cerca de su supersensible protuberancia. Su corazón se acelero cuando lo sintió posicionarse en su entrada. Suspiró ante la sensación de hormigueo mientras él la llenaba lentamente.

Lo sintió agarrarla de las caderas, y se deleito en el agradable calor mientras él entraba y salía. Una urgencia la invadió como si tuviera un picor que necesitaba rascarse y retrocedió hacia el, urgiéndolo a follarla mas fuerte.

Respondiendo rápidamente, le dio lo que quería, sus gruñidos y gemidos mezclandose. Sus brazos estaban debilitándose, pero se las arregló para agarrar una almohada y apoyar los codos en ella.

El disminuyo la velocidad por un momento para preguntarle si estaba lastimándola, y ella contesto empujando hacia el otra vez con frustración. —¡No te detengas!—

Sintió el eufórico calor que se construía en su vientre bajo y después el reconfortante sentimiento de su cuerpo mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y soltaba sus caderas.

Busco su clitoris, pero sus movimientos sobre su protuberancia eran erráticos mientras manantía sus castigadoras embestidas. Estirandose, puso su mano sobre la de él y uso sus dedos para aumentar su placer.

Su orgasmo floreció como una flor dentro de su centro y luego recorrió todo su cuerpo como una ola desenfrenada. Apenas era capaz de sostenerse mientras él la seguía con maldiciones y gemidos.

Su cuerpo vibró con satisfacción y siento su aliento cálido y el cabello empapado en su espalda, los dos parecían reacios a moverse. Cuando finalmente se separaron, colapsaron juntos sobre sus costados, con el fuerte brazo de Jon alrededor de su cintura.

Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos iba a permitir que nadie más se interpusiera entre ellos otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> También quiero aprovechar el espacio para invitarlos a pasar a otra traducción que estoy haciendo, es un fix de la temporada 8, Jon/Dany y es maravillosa. Se llama “La larga noche que fue prometida” y se encuentra en fanfiction.net. Ahí me encuentran con el mismo Username.
> 
> Aquí les dejo el summary por si les interesa :)
> 
> Re-escritura de la Temporada 8. La Larga Noche se aproxima y los Muertos viene con ella. Jon Snow y Daenerys Targaryen deben unir las fuerzas de los vivos o las hordas de la muerte los devoraran a todos. ¿Tendrán éxito? ¿Fallarán? ¿Quién se sentara en el Trono de Hierro? ¿Un hijo de la vieja Valyria, o el mismo Rey de los Muertos? M por sexo y violencia.
> 
> ¿Comentarios?

**Author's Note:**

> Es una historia bellísima, que tengo intención de actualizar los sábados cada dos semanas :)
> 
> También quiero aprovechar el espacio para invitarlos a pasar a otra traducción que estoy haciendo, es un fix de la temporada 8, Jon/Dany y es maravillosa. Se llama “La larga noche que fue prometida” y se encuentra en fanfiction.net. Ahí me encuentran con el mismo Username.
> 
> Aquí les dejo el summary por si les interesa :)
> 
> Re-escritura de la Temporada 8. La Larga Noche se aproxima y los Muertos viene con ella. Jon Snow y Daenerys Targaryen deben unir las fuerzas de los vivos o las hordas de la muerte los devoraran a todos. ¿Tendrán éxito? ¿Fallarán? ¿Quién se sentara en el Trono de Hierro? ¿Un hijo de la vieja Valyria, o el mismo Rey de los Muertos? M por sexo y violencia.
> 
> ¿Comentarios?


End file.
